Fate making it's own way
by queennicolee
Summary: He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.
1. Welcome Back, Tsuruga-san

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Welcome Back, Tsuruga-san<strong>

When Ren finally arrived in Japan from the lands of Guam, he couldn't get his mind off his lady love... He was eager to see her as quickly as possible.

A van from LME picked him up from the airport. He greeted Jelly Woods who was inside the van, who already seems to have all the things she needed to style him back to his usual gentleman look. His soft hair was dyed back to dark brown whilst the dark blue contact lenses he was wearing was switched into dark brown ones.

When the van finally arrived at LME, Ren could not get eagerness he was feeling away. Jelly failed to notice his eagerness as she was also eager to see her 'darling'.

Ren and Jelly walked to separate ways. Jelly goes to Lory's office, wanting to tell him the things she observed while assisting the 'Heel Siblings' in Guam. On the other hand, Ren, walked towards the pathway to the Love Me door. The room he even considered to spent some leisure time alone without being disturbed by anyone.

As if the gods have decided it, the person he had been wanting to see all along was right there.

Kyoko was on the Love Me Room packing her stuff on her locker until she heard the sounds coming from the door. She looked over to the direction of the door and saw her beloved senpai, the same man who unlocked the last lock within her pandora box.

Ren walked towards her and greeted, "Hello, Mogami-san... I have fulfilled my promise. I got back here before the stamp on your hand vanished." Kyoko smiled at him and looked at the pale stamp on her hand. She truly felt happy and relieved that Ren was back.

When he was away, she found out that her mother contacted the Fuwa's from that bastard Sho and that his parents would be coming to visit her anytime.. And then, her co-Love Me member, Chiori, got into an accident.

She finally answered, "Yes, Tsuruga-san. I just finished all my work today so I am heading home. I'm glad you had a safe flight."

Ren smiled at her. Kyoko tried to cover up the blush that is coming on her face but have failed. A small blush slightly appeared on the latter's cheek.

Ren said, "Well, Mogami-san, if you don't mind, I would like some company tonight... I would like to show you the video tapes I have promised. And truthfully, I have missed your cooking."

"Uh, sure, Tsuruga-san. I'd love that. You better have the video tapes clearly, okay?"

Ren softly laughed. "Of course I do. I actually ate properly while you were away."

Kyoko still not sure about what he said, "Really, now, Tsuruga-san? We will only know the truth once you show me the video tapes."

And with that, Ren and Kyoko walked together to the underground car park at the LME Building. They chatted throughout the way about Ren's trip and how Box "R"'s and Tragic Marker's shoot have went. Kyoko spoke very little about Box "R", not wanting to tell her own concern about Chiori to Ren yet.

Once they spotted Ren's sport car, Ren quickly opened the car door for Kyoko. She sat on the passenger seat beside Ren. They continued chatting throughout the way.

After about twenty minutes, they finally arrived at the condominium where Ren stays. They went to the grocery store on the first floor of the building before going to his apartment. Considering that he has been to Guam for a few days now, he had nothing on his refrigerator. Kyoko searched for ham, cheese, chicken breasts, bread crumbs, sour cream sauce, salt and potatoes. That is all the ingredients she needs to make a simple and quick dish called Chicken Cordon Bleu. The dish sounds a bit fancy but it was actually fairly simple to make. Kyoko and Ren thought that western-style dinner would be nice for a change.

Not that Kyoko got sick of eating Japanese food, but she just missed the taste of eating western-style food so she suggested this dish to Ren. After Kyoko got all the ingredients she needed, Ren grabbed some onigiri and coffee. He stated it would be for his breakfast which certainly did not please Kyoko.

Ren told her that if she's that concern, she could just stay there for the night to make sure he eats a proper breakfast. Ren's statement made Kyoko to blush, rejecting the offer since she has work to do the next morning and is sure that Ren has work too. She does not want to bother him by staying there in his apartment.

After getting all the things they needed, both argued who would pay. Kyoko thought she should because she would be the one who will be using those things, and begged if she could just pay at least for the ingredients for the dish she will make.

Ren got irritated and said, "If I want to pay for all these stuff, it is alright Mogami-san. You do not need to worry about a thing."

The way Ren said it was quite intimidating so Kyoko left no response after that. She sighed in defeat after Ren ended up buying all the purchases.

They walked together all the way to Ren's apartment. As usual, the apartment is very neat. Ren put the groceries into the kitchen. Ren excused his self and said that he will go to his room first. Kyoko said okay, then started preparing the dish.

At Ren's room, his head was filled with several thoughts. He had made a promise to his self didn't he? He was going to tell her everything. Without reserve. She was the salvation of him when everything around him was filled with darkness, when he was struggling to fight within his own self. She was the one who made him understand that all the experiences he had experienced, they were essential.

He thought 'Ren Tsuruga' was the only one getting a favorable treatment, but he was wrong. Both 'him' and 'Ren Tsuruga' were unrivalled existence in her heart. She needed to know.

To relieve his stress, he walked back to the kitchen. He watched how his lady-love cooked gracefully. The way how she was so focused on making the dish was intriguing him. He grabbed some water and then went to the living room and opened the television.

After a while, Kyoko was finished with preparing the dish. After she put that into the oven for about 20 minutes, she made the sauce for the dish and boiled the potatoes. It only took her about five minutes to get the sauce done so then, she went to the living room to join Ren.

"Uh, Tsuruga-san, something happened while you were away.." Ren looked at her, signalling her to continue.

"Go on, Mogami-san." Ren stated.

"Amamiya-san got into an accident while they were filming for Box "R" when I was in was hurt so badly.." Kyoko said.

"Isn't she the new member at the Love Me Section? So, you are her co-star as well in your new drama? Don't stress about it Mogami-san.. I'm sure, she will be fine."

"Yes, Tsuruga-san. She has been very nice to nice to me so I was very upset when that happened. She will be discharged tomorrow, so I'm really grateful for that."

Kyoko let out a deep. Ren continued to look at her whilst she refused to look back at his warm gaze.

"Is there anything else that happened, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked at Ren. "Well, yeah... um.. That guy... He went to the place I am staying and said that my mother has contacted his parents. He said that his parents are going to visit here in Tokyo to see how I'm doing."

Ren looked at Kyoko. His whole body raged with the slight mention of that 'that guy', he obviously knew it was Fuwa. But looking at Kyoko's eyes, assuring him that he only visited her to merely pass that message, it calmed him.

Ren thought that she must also feel uneasy about her mother contacting Fuwa's parents so he decided to not mention that woman. He remembered how Kyoko cried because of that woman when he was acting as her confidante to her 6 year-old self.

"That's good then. Didn't they take care of you when you were younger?"

"Yes, Tsuruga-san. I'm very grateful for all the things they have taught me. They've been so nice to me so I am looking forward to their visit." _'Even though they only intended me to marry their son...'_ Kyoko smiled happily at him.

She felt relieved that she was able to say what happened to Ren. She wanted to open up more to him, because the current 'her' is different from the past 'her'. She's not going to deny her feelings for him.. All these emotions she's having when the man is question is around, she'll make it her secret treasure.

After just a second, they heard a sound that was coming from the kitchen. It was the oven alarm. Kyoko ran to the kitchen and got the dish out of the oven. She sliced the dish into parts and put the delicious sauce over it. Both of them decided to just eat at the living room. Ren prepared the plates, fork and knives they will be using whilst Kyoko put the Cordon Chicken Bleu into the table and put another plate containing boiled potatoes next to it.


	2. The Truth

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The Truth<strong>

Ren and Kyoko ate the Chicken Cordon Bleu comfortably while watching the television in the living room. The show they were watching was titled "Are you serious?". It was a popular variety show that was hosted by some of Japan's most popular and veteran comedians. The show featured idols and talents, then made them do battle.

They saw Chiori in it, and both were impressed with Chiori's comedy side. Kyoko recalled that Chiori was a regular on that show and she was happy to see her new-found friend was making a progress on regaining her love for acting.

The fact that she got into the accident saddened Kyoko, but she remembered her senpai's words and decided not to worry about it, since Chiori is fine and is finally getting out of the hospital tomorrow.

On the other hand, Ren have decided. It was now or never. He tried to avoid thinking of disastrous outcomes that could happen.

_'Gods...' _

Once they were done eating, Ren spoke up.

"Mogami-san... I need to tell you something. I want to confess something to you..."

Kyoko was startled by Ren's statement. She looked into Ren's eyes. His eyes looked serious. But somehow, it's like he's scared of something?

"Sure, Tsuruga-san?" she asked, not sure what she's going to hear.

While Kyoko waited for his answer, Kyoko thought_ 'Is it the video tape? Maybe he did not eat his meals properly after all. I would not let Tsuruga-san get away with this. He should eat proper meals!'_

"Listen, Mogami-san. You know that 'Tsuruga Ren' is only a stage name, am I right?"

"Yes, Tsuruga-san."

She wanted to tell him that she has been actually thinking about what his real name would be while she was on her way back to Japan. She had thought of asking Lory about it because she was sure he would've been the one who made Ren's stage name, but... since Lory knew that she l-loves Ren, asking him and obviously gathering information about him was slightly embarrassing.

Kyoko stopped her thoughts for a second and focused back her attention to Ren.

"Mogami-san, um.."

He was nervous how to tell her. But there's no backing out now. He vowed to tell everything, without reserve.

"I'm actually not a native Japanese.. Actually, I am only a quarter Japanese. My father is half Japanese and half American while my mother is half Russian and half American."

Kyoko was surprised, but not overly surprised. She remembered the time when she was dressed as Bo, then saw Ren having a hard time on his script because he could not understand the word 'tentekomai'. He wanted to research on it so that he can better express himself when he says the word during his act. He assumed that it's a kind of dance.. Kyoko tried to hold her laughter in her mind as she recalled the scene.

Now, she understood why her senpai did not understand the script and why he was so tall and his beauty was of the kind compared to other actors...

"I see.." she muttered.

Ren was quite surprised at the latter's look. He expected her to be more surprised. Before saying what he wanted to say, Ren took a deep sigh.

"And also, Mogami-san, my real name.. is Kuon Hizuri."

Woah. Now, it was the time where Kyoko was in deep shock. Her eyes are about to pop out and she hasn't move from her position. _'That's why when he said I captured Kuon's feelings perfectly, I was confident that my feelings synchronized with his... That's why when I told Ou-, no, Hizuri-san, about it, he became really happy..." _

Ren could see that Kyoko was deep in her thoughts. He was not that surprised, he knew she would feel awkward since she did act as 'him'. He looked at her very amused at her expressions.

Once Kyoko finally closes her thoughts, she finally took notice of her senpai looking at her with a very amused look. Blush continued to appear in her cheeks.

"I have to admit, Tsuruga-san.. I'm shocked.. I'm sorry for playing as you before, you must've felt so uncomfortable..."

"No, Mogami-san. I told you, didn't I? You captured my feelings perfectly... How I was when I was younger and how I would interact with my father."

"Tsuruga-san, you know, Hizuri-san, he really loves you. He kind of told me some things about you but didn't reveal it all but..."

He looked at her sadly.

"Mogami-san... I know, and I do love him too and my mother very much. I was egotistical. I didn't realize I had made them worry so much .. Right now, I haven't contacted them in about six years with an exception of a video tape I made just to make them feel at ease last year."

He continued, "I was hopeless. I was in the depths of darkness. From being in the shadows of my own father, from being defeated from all sort of things... When I was 15, the president offered to take me away from the darkness I was surrounded by. I didn't hesitate. I did what I was told and only carried my passport with me... I didn't even get to consider the feelings of the parents I left behind because I was trying to get used to this whole new world... As an actor and a human, I was striving to blend in as a "pure Japanese" and was trying to live as 'Ren Tsuruga'. I made a vow, to carry out being as 'Ren Tsuruga' until I become a success and have my own power to return home."

Kyoko looked at Ren who had a pained look at his face. She held her warm gaze at Ren, signaling him that it is okay to go on and she will listen until the end of his story.

"Actually, I am breaking the vow I made right now... But, the feelings I have... I want to tell you any without reserve."

Kyoko never felt so special. She knew she was an outsider... She never thought that Ren would've told her all these things.

Ren still had a pained expression on his face. He was shaking, almost similar to that time at the Dark Moon shooting when they were filming the car scene and those times when he was acting as Cain Heel.

"I had a very good friend there back home named Rick... He was the one who was staying as my confidante when things were getting worse. In fact, he was the one who told me about the Maui Omou Rice."

"I'm a mu-mur-murderer. As if the gods planned it, a truck hit him when he was trying to reach out to me. If it wasn't because of me, then Rick would still be alive."

Kyoko held his hand and gave him a warm gaze. "It's okay, Tsuruga-san... Even though it is unpleasant... It was essential, if that did not happen, then you wouldn't have all these experiences here in Japan... I wouldn't have met you at all." Kyoko gently patted his head and swept her hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.

Now she understood where those expressions have been coming from. She knew it was hard being overshadowed by your own father, who you love so much and also to lose such an important person in your life. Kyoko couldn't image if Kanae was taken away by that.. she would be probably in a worse state.

A memory passed through her mind. It was the 10 year-old Corn saying that his father's hands were to big so he couldn't fly free into the skies. It then skipped into the Corn she met in Guam with the painful expression.. it was exactly the same as Tsuruga-san's? Could it be.. really.. the same person or does Tsuruga-san have the fairy DNA like Corn?

Ren was shocked when Kyoko started patting his head. Her warm hands sweeping his hair like that time in the Dark Moon shooting where he shamelessly lied just because he wanted to sleep on her lap.

Her voice alone is comforting. That girl is the one who saved him. He was glad that she did not ran away. That girl stayed there, who is now trying to comfort him. He's not done yet. He has yet to tell her about the fairy prince who has a special place in her heart, who is an unrivalled existence to 'Ren Tsuruga'.

The small touch of her had instantly calmed him down. Ren pulled her in a tight embrace. _'__If she runs away, after I tell her about the fairy prince.. If the situation does not allow it, I would at least want to feel her warmth.__'_

Kyoko was a bit taken aback by Ren's actions. But with no hesitations, she embraced him back.

"Mogami-san... If I tell you this, please promise not to leave me... Please."

"Tsuruga-san, I wouldn't leave you. I promise."

"Even if you find out that I pretended to be a fairy for you when we were younger? Huh, Kyoko-chan?"

He suddenly, but hesitantly pulled out of the embrace to see her reaction.

That solved everything. That simple sentence. In some part of her heart, she knew that Corn and Ren might be the same person, even though she constantly denies it. Their physical data and everything else.. It was impossible to have two people in the world have exactly the same data, right?

She did not know how to react. Should she be angry that 'Corn' she knew have deceived her? Or should she be glad because the person who was always there to comfort her when she was at her worst was the same person? But even so, 'Ren Tsuruga' or 'Kuon Hizuri' were always unrivalled existences in heart. And now that she found out they're the same person...

"Corn!", Kyoko shouted as silent tears started to fall down from her eyes.


	3. Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Love<strong>

He had made that girl cry. Ren frowned a bit and while being caught by desire and reason, he decided to embrace her again, to hopefully calm her down.

Kyoko, with silent tears still falling down from her cheeks, "Corn… Tsuruga-san… Those two people, even though the categories are different… They are both very important to me, there's no one that's 'more important'. When we were in Guam, I had the idea of Tsuruga-san pretending or even being Corn but, I dismissed it straight away because I know Corn is out of this world…"

"And now, that I found out you two are the same person… I don't know how to feel. The 'fairy' I considered to be the only 'happy' thing that happened in my childhood and the man I respect the most…"

"Shh… Kyoko. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I didn't mean to do so, I didn't want to make you upset by thinking I'm not a fairy. I wanted to make you happy."

He purposely called her by her first name. After being rejected plainly in Guam, he secretly hoped that she would let him call her by her first name.

The sound of her name from her beloved senpai's lips was a delight to Kyoko. There was no denying it. But, it was more like torture. It would be like some sort of punishment because it will be even harder to cover up her feelings for him.

After calming down a bit, she reluctantly got out of the embrace while Ren did the same. "I understand, Tsuruga-san… You wouldn't have deceived me for a reason."

She smiled at him. Even though she was hurt a bit knowing that it seems like that man was only pretending all along… She still expected him for who he is and her feelings hasn't changed one bit. Now, it seems like she is a little bit more comfortable with him knowing he was her fairy prince as well.

The latter's smile at him fueled his desire for her. Even though his expression always seems to be calm, when she does little things like that… it made him a bit secretly flustered inside.

"Thank you for understanding, Kyoko. I really appreciate it."

He did it again and she wasn't saying anything about it. Was he trying to kill her by constantly punish her for enjoying the sound of her name from his lips?

"If you don't mind, Kyoko… I have a request."

"Um… sure, Tsuruga-san? I'd do anything to help you."

Kyoko unconsciously touched held his hand which made him a little bit surprise. Even that little amount of intimacy was more than enough for him.

"Can I please start calling you by your first name now? Please? I know you said it's like punishment when I say it… but, I think we are more than close now than kohai and senpai…"

"It's not that… Tsuruga-san.."

He continued staring at her with almost pleading eyes.

"Um, it's because…"

"Uh…"

Then finally, she sighed. She has given up. "Okay, fine, Tsuruga-san, you can call me by my first name." _'Even though it will constantly torture me…' _

"Thanks, Kyoko."

"And, um, I'm sorry. I've been pronouncing your name wrong all along, it's supposed to 'Kuon' isn't? Although, Out-, um Hizuri-san mentioned that it's supposed to be pronounced as "Corn" in English.."

"Kyoko, you could still call father your own. I don't mind, really, he treats you as if your his own child. Also, back then, I was used to saying my own name as "Corn" since I never thought that I would come here in Japan, so there's no use pronouncing it as "Kuon".

"Really.. that's interesting? And, Tsuruga-san, could I ask you a question..?"

"Sure, Kyoko. I know you are still processing the things that I have said to you. Ask any questions you want and I will answer them. And please, call me Ren.. You're calling me by my first name without any honorifics but what about my other name?"

"Tsuruga-san… Are you really a fairy prince?"

Ren didn't answer.

"Tsuruga-san!"

Ren just looked at her, but didn't answer.

"Okay. R-Ren! Are you really a fairy prince?"

The sound of his name from her lips was beyond happiness for him. He was literally on cloud nine right now.

_'I thought she would have figured out by now that I'm not really..'_

"Sorry, Kyoko, but sadly, I am not really a fairy prince.."

Kyoko's face turned into a sad frowned. She has been secretly hoping that Kuon would have at least fairy DNA.

"But, then, Ren, how did you manage to fly away the last time I saw you as "Corn" in Guam?"

"Uh, there was a flag pole and I used that to jump down the balcony."

"What? That's very dangerous, Ren! You should think more about your safety.."

Ren sweat dropped at Kyoko's statement but was glad that she was getting used to pronouncing his name. He knew it was dangerous but he does his own stunts all the time for filming so he was used on doing those kind of things.

"And, um there's one more thing I want to ask."

"Go on, Kyoko."

"Why did you ki-kiss me when we were on Guam?"

There was a silence for a while. Ren was still thinking what words would he use to tell Kyoko. She accepted her identity but, would she accept his love?

'I'm so selfish. I know she's still hurting, but.. my desire for her is growing as each day passes. I need to tell her..'

"Well, it's because I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko was once again taken aback by Ren's sudden confession. What? He lo-loves me? me? That playboy! He's probably playing with me again just like that time when we were in Guam..

"Ren, you shouldn't say that.. I will misunderstand you, especially with the 'L' word.."

"Kyoko, I'm not joking. I love you."

Before Kyoko could say any words, Ren captured her lips once again. Kyoko was again shocked by the stolen kiss from her fairy prince turned senpai. But, instead of her reaction last time he kissed her, Kyoko closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The kiss they shared was a gentle, soft kiss.

When they pulled apart from each other, Kyoko thought about her actions. _'What? Tsuru-… Ren kissed me? When did I start kissing him back? Why does it feel so nice, it's like I want to kiss him again? NOOOOO! This is not possible. I must be dreaming. How shameless of me, my purity! Out of all Japanese woman!'_

Ren could see that Kyoko is still shocked after he kissed her. Ren was glad when she started kissing him back, it was a nice feeling. He tried to remain his composure and not to get his hopes too high. Kyoko has not said that she loved him back even though she kissed him back.

"So, Kyoko.. Do you love me too?"

Kyoko could felt blush come to her cheeks. She was all red again. _'How could he ask that so calmly. That playboy!'_

Kyoko tried her best to compose herself. There was no denying it now. She vowed to accept her own feelings for that man. Now that she knows he loves her back…

She hugged him and whispered, "Yes, Kuon, I love you too."

Ren hugged her back and told her, "Thank you Kyoko. I don't even deserve you but I feel so happy. I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world now. I love you, I've always loved you. I didn't know where it started. Maybe when I found out that you were the girl I admired 10 years ago? Or maybe when you took care of me when I was sick? You have helped me so many times. You are my salvation, Kyoko."

Kyoko could not stop the tears from falling through her eyes. She was happy that the fairy prince turned senpai she loved, also loved her back. It was a great feeling.

When she looks back at her past, she was unloved by her real mother and was deceived by the person who she gave all her heart. Her past was not something that could be titled that is beautiful, with light and happiness in all sense.

But, she realized that each and one of those experiences were essential to be the current her. She was actually glad for those experiences because finally, she has found the person who she truly loved and loved her back.


	4. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Acceptance<strong>

"Kyoko, then can you be my girlfriend? There's nothing wrong with that so.." _'__Well, I guess it__'__s okay to get my hopes up now?__'_

"Ren, I'd like too but.."

Ren felt nervous what she was about to say next. Will she reject her? Is this too fast for her? He knew that, but he just really could not help getting his hopes up.

"What if the public knows about this? You're Ren Tsuruga after all, the number one actor in Japan. All your fans would hate me for stealing you from them. And, and, they might think that I'm not good enough for you?" I am a boring, stupid girl with no sex appeal so.. Ren, I don't know how to answer?"

Kyoko blurted it all out in just two seconds. Ren's eyes were popping out. He could not believe how the girl he loved could say all that in a matter of seconds. And, how dare she belittle herself? That girl is so lovely and he couldn't believe how she could say that to herself.

Ren laughed at her.

"Kyoko, calm down. We won't announce it to the public if you're not ready, I'd like to have a good, peaceful dating life with you after all. And, don't talk to yourself like that. You're beautiful, Kyoko. You're beautiful. You're the most loveliest girl I've ever seen."

Ren smiled at her lovingly. A smile that was genuine and sincere.

Kyoko felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating so fast. That was the sentence that she did not want to hear from him when the Box "R" shooting was near the Dark Moon shooting. Because if she had heard him say that on that moment, it would instantly blow up all the tightly secured locks around her heart.

But, there was no point securing those locks again. That man standing in front of her managed to unlock those locks she carefully and strongly locked on her heart. And, with his lovingly gaze like that, who is she to resist?

She blushed and said, "Okay, Ren. then, I'd like to be your girlfriend."

He had successfully told that girl everything about him. All the disgusting things he's done, the monster inside him. That girl accepted his real self and more importantly, his love for her. He did not expect that Kyoko would return his love. He thought she was still hurting from that bastard.

When Kyoko said that simple sentence, he could not feel but feel genuinely happy.

He smiled at her, joy clearly marked on his face. Now, officially, she was his girlfriend. He was his Kyoko now.

"Kyoko. I love you so much more than you could ever imagine."

Ren stole her lips once again. Their kiss was more passionate than the other one they had before. Clearly, both desired and loved each other very much.

"So, how about we sleep now. It's already late you know."

Kyoko blushed furiously. "Sleep where? You want me to sleep with you?"

"Yeah, why not? We've done it as Cain and Setsu and you're my girlfriend now anyway."

"But that was because we were acting.."

"It's okay if you don't want to.. I won't force you." Ren had a slight frown on his face, he knew she was still new to this so he won't force her if she did not want to. He loved her so much that he would not take the risk of scaring her away.

"I never said I did not want to.."

"Okay, then let's go sleep now." Ren smiled cheerfully like a boy who had just won in a lottery.

In Ren's bedroom, they had fallen asleep without knowing it. They have had a long day after all. Ren just came back from his flight and has confessed all the truth to the girl he loves and Kyoko had just found out that the one she loves also loves her back. That for once, it was not an unrequited love, that someone truly loved her.

Ren woke up first. He could feel a warm hand on his hair while another hand under his shirt. Then, he could feel that he is touching something warm.

'_A pillow? I never knew a pillow could ever this soft.. Not even the gift Kyoko got me.'_

Ren opened his eyes slowly just to see the sight of the girl he loves. His arms were around her waist, securing her tightly, while his girlfriend's hands were under his shirt, feeling up his well-toned abs and the other on his soft hair.

'_So, it was not a dream after all. I'm glad she was able to sleep this time..'_

Ren smiled at the thought and secured the girl sleeping beside him more tightly. Kyoko could feel that something warm is on her waist and it's moving?

Kyoko woke up slowly and found Ren staring at her face. She then found her hand on his soft hair and the other under his shirt.. She blushed, then took her hand under Ren's shirt then hit him slightly on the arm. It was similar to that time in Karuizawa all over again, when she caught him staring at her face.

"Kuon? Why didn't you wake me up! It's so embarrassing! You were looking at me while I was sleeping!"

She unconsciously called him by his real name.

"Well, I couldn't resist, love. You were so cute while you were sleeping. And, don't I get the right to get angry too? I wasn't that one who was feeling up someone's stomach.."

Kyoko blushed even more. Did he really just call her "love"?

"Sorry, I didn't really meant to.."

Ren chuckled softly. "It's okay, Kyoko. Remember? You are my girlfriend, so all of me belongs to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Kuon."

"So, don't I get a good morning kiss?"

Kyoko slightly blushed and put a quick peck on Ren's cheek. Ren was happy. It was the first time Kyoko has kissed him where he didn't asked her to.

Kyoko got up slowly and still blushing, "Get up now, Kuon. I still have work to do and I know you do too. I'll make breakfast."

Ren complained and gave her his puppy dog eyes, "I want to stay here all day with you." She was standing but then he caught her into a hug.

"No. Kuon... Breakfast."

"How about breakfast in bed?" Kuon grinned.

"No. Take your shower now. I'll make breakfast, then, while we're eating, show me the video tapes."

"Fine, Kyoko. You win." He got up and kissed her in the forehead before he went straight into his bathroom.

Kyoko went to the kitchen and prepared steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki (rolled eggs) and hourensou no gomaae (spinach salad with sesame sauce). It was a healthy and proper breakfast that contained enough nutrients.

After 10 minutes, Ren came out of the shower and the breakfast was also ready. The two talked about their schedule for that day and Ren showed her the video tapes of him eating his breakfast properly while he was on Guam.

"See? I told you I ate properly. I was able to take care properly of myself. I am an adult after all."

Kyoko eyed him suspiciously. "Well then, Kuon, I guess you did really eat properly but the proportions of the food you're eating are too small! You need to eat more! And, I know that if I did not tell you to video tape yourself while you were eating, then you wouldn't eat at all!"

Ren looked at Kyoko nervously at his scolding, then suddenly, he remembered something.

"Kyoko, how about you give me your email address? I could update you all the time with that? Please?"

"Like I told you before, you don't need to go to that extent."

"But, why not? You have Kijima's email address and you're not even that close to him."

"You could just call me instead. I do have Kijima-san's email address but I never really talk to him that much."

"Please, Kyoko? I'll send you emails that have design on them all the time."

Kyoko widened her eyes at the sight of glitters in the emails she receives.

"Really? Okay, then, Kuon, here's my email address."

"Okay, then here's mine."

After they exchanged their email address, Ren feels victorious. After so long, he had been wanting to ask her email address but he got rejected flatly, so he felt so happy finally getting it.

"Also, promise me we'll call each other everyday, okay?"

"Okay, Kuon. But, we don't finish our agendas at the same time. How would that work?"

"It's going to work fine. Just call me once you've finished and if I don't answer, then I'll just call you back once I'm on my break or something and vice-versa."

Then, they heard a sound coming from the hallway. It was footsteps. Who would come in such an early time? Also, with a key to Ren's apartment? Then, one person came up in their mind. Yashiro.

Yukihito Yashiro was walking through the hallways all the way to the kitchen. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was Ren and Kyoko having breakfast together. It seemed like Kyoko had stayed over again there for the night.

Yashiro grinned evilly in his mind. He thought of teasing and asking Ren a lot of questions even though his charge had just come back from Guam.

"Good morning, Ren and Kyoko-chan!"

"Good morning, Yashiro-san!" Kyoko greeted back cheerfully.

Ren thought_, 'This is going to be one hell of a morning..'_

"Good morning, Yashiro."


	5. Curtains Opened

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Curtains Opened<strong>

Kyoko had fed Ren halfway through because according to her, the food Ren was eating was not enough. Yashiro was grinning and giggling the whole time in his head watching his favorite couple being all lovey-dovey.

After washing up the dishes, the three went inside Ren's car on their way to LME. Yashiro was on the backseat while Kyoko was sitting on the passenger seat sitting next to Ren, who was obviously driving.

Ren spoke up, "Kyoko, what time will you finish today? I'm pretty sure I finish pretty early today so we could go to a restaurant or something?"

'_Wait what? They__'__re already at first-name basis! Way to go Ren! You finally made a damn move on Kyoko-chan!__' _Yashiro thought.

"I finish at 9 p.m. I have Box "R" in the morning and.. I have to go to that regular job at TBM."

Ren was curious. "I've always wondered what job do you have at TBM.. Do you mind telling me?"

"Yeah.. Ren, I have something to tell you. Promise you won't get angry, okay?"

Ren got even more curious. What exactly is her job that would make him angry?

"I'm a chicken mascot in a show and we always shoot at TBM.."

That finally connected to Ren's mind. Chicken.. meaning the chicken who helped him when he was having trouble with his role.. and the one who helped him to realize his feelings for Kyoko.. Wait, what the hell? So she knew all the time that he was in love with her? Oh, wait, no way.. That was impossible, considering all the little gestures he's been doing and how he knew that Kyoko was really against love, she wouldn't have noticed.

Ren laughed. He laughed so hard. Luckily, the traffic light was still on red so the other drivers didn't get angry. Yashiro looked at him with an amused look. It was his first time seeing Ren laugh like that. Kyoko was beet red because of embarrassment and anger. How dare he laugh at her!?

When the traffic light turned green, Ren finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I wasn't laughing at you, Kyoko. I was laughing at myself."

"Why?" She said. She didn't understand at all.

Ren smirked at her. "Well, Kyoko.. You know the high school girl I was talking about? That was you. I've been in love with you for so long and to think that you were the one who helped me realized that I love you and also the one who encourage me to 'seduce you'.."

Yashiro was literally screaming at his head. _'__What is with this guy? Is he really confessing now?__'_

Kyoko blushed. "Really? That long.. Well, then, I'm sorry if I didn't notice? I feel so embarrassed now.. I told you to basically seduce me.." _'__What if he really did? NOOOO! I don__'__t wanna deal with the Emperor of the Night!__' _she thought inwardly.

'_Wait. Is that really her answer to his confession? That guy.. maybe that wasn__'__t his confession. Maybe something happened between them while they were in Guam? Maybe.. they__'__re already dating?__'_ Yashiro panicked in his head. He needs answers.

"Wait, Ren, Kyoko-chan, are you guys already dating?"

Kyoko blushed again. How could Yashiro-san ask that so casually?

Ren knew this was coming. He didn't notice that his manager was just behind them. He was so silent the whole time and it was strange. "Yes. Yashiro-san. But we only started going out since last night."

"Yipeee!" Yashiro went to his full fangirl mode. He was excited and had sparkly eyes. He kept on asking questions but Ren just ignored him.

"Yashiro-san, I'll just answer your questions later. I'm driving."

Kyoko looked amused at his boyfriend's manager._ '__Yashiro-san is really like a young girl now.. I expected that he would react like this..__'_

Before even knowing it, they have finally reached LME. Both walked through the hallways with Yashiro behind them. The President have ordered them to go to his office since their Heel Siblings act have ended.

Sebastian, Lory's aid guided them into the office. Lory's theme for that day was cherry blossoms. It was April after all so all the cherry blossoms would have bloomed by now. Lory was wearing a kimono while there were cherry blossoms over his office. The couches on his office were now pink.

Kyoko smiled at Lory's extravagantness. Knowing him for a year now, she actually got used to it.

"We're here." Ren said.

"Yeah. I could see you, Mogami-kun and Yashiro-san. I'm not blind, Ren."

"So what did you need me and Kyoko for?"

Lory gazed at Ren. _'They're by first name basis already? So that means, something had happened between them in Guam after all! I'm glad all my efforts were not put into waste.. But really, that guy, he should've done that before.. He's so slowww.'_

"Ah, I see. You two are by first name basis already? Did something happen between you two in Guam?"

Ren froze at Lory's question. He didn't know how to answer him. Should he tell him that Kyoko was finally his girlfriend? He stared at Kyoko but Kyoko just stared at him back. They both didn't know how to answer Lory.

Yashiro wanted to Lory so badly that their favorite couple have finally started going out but seeing those exchange of glances between the two of them, he didn't know if he should. _'__But, knowing the President, he would find out soon enough that Ren had finally had the guts to ask out Kyoko-chan anyway..__'_

Being the self-proclaimed love messenger he was, seeing both of them exchange that kind of glance.. He could only conclude it with one explanation..

"Since.. When did you two started going out!?" Lory almost cried because of happiness. "I'm so happy for you, Ren! You're not a boring man anymore! And, Mogami-kun! You don't know how happy I am that you finally opened the curtains! This love drama is the most exciting thing after all! I'm so, so happy for you two!"

Lory was grinning and smiling at the whole time. Now that Kyoko had finally acknowledged love again, he could polish her properly into a top actress. But not just in Japan, he knew that number one Love Me girl had talent of one of kind, so it would be even greater that. Talent that could certainly match the ones like Kuu Hizuri..

'_What the hell is this man on about? What curtains?__' _Ren though inwardly. He expected this reaction from the President too. He just didn't understand why he was grinning..

Kyoko was blushing and looking at the President. She was glad that the president was happy for her and she acknowledged all his help to her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't acknowledge her feelings fully and would still pretend to be dumb that she does not love Ren.. Her love for him is greater, more passionate than what she felt for that Shotaro so she did not want to fall for his magic.. She was scared of the consequences she will face.

Lory then coughed. "So, as I was saying. You lovebirds did such a good job in Tragic Marker! See, Ren, I told you that you needed Mogami-kun as your protective charm.. To think that you asked me to remove her from the role 'Setsuka'."

Ren froze again and looked at Lory. He gave him his 'demon lord' look.

'_So.. he did not need me after all, huh? He even wanted me to be removed. Was my acting really that bad?__'_ Kyoko looked at the floor helplessly.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that, Ren! I'm older than you and don't forget I'm also your boss. Anyways, I hope you two have a good dating life. Spread your love around~ You could go to your jobs now!"

When they went out of Lory's office, Ren just stared at Kyoko. He didn't know what to say. He felt guilty when in fact, the president was right. He needed her. If it wasn't for her, he would be dead by now.. Her presence, her voice alone saved him from the darkness.

Kyoko was walking way too fast. Ren, with his long legs found it no trouble catching up with her. "Kyoko, wait, listen, it's not what you think it is, okay? I needed you. I was foolish, I thought that the president only wanted you to be with me on the Tragic Marker shoot because of my eating habits."

"Really? But my acting was bad wasn't it? You couldn't stand me because of that?"

'_What is this girl on about? Didn__'__t she realize that she made me lose myself in a middle of acting so many times when she was still able to continue the act as a professional?__'_ "No, Kyoko, it wasn't about your acting skills. None of it is your fault. You acted Setsu perfectly. If it were not for Setsu, Cain's character would be lifeless. His life would be nothing without his cute, adorable little sister."

Kyoko smiled at him. His mentor-now-boyfriend just praised her. "Thank you, Ren."

Ren pulled her into a warm embrace and they just stayed there. They realized that they just had their first misunderstanding as a couple.

Their embrace stopped when they heard a cough behind them. It was Yashiro. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but you both have jobs waiting in front of you. Ren, we have to drop Kyoko now on the Box "R" set or else you will both be late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story so far :) Do you feel like the romantic progress is too fast? Yeah, maybe, I think I made it too fast? I know that I didn't follow the Skip Beat! pace where it's so detailed that makes it more realistic in real life ^^

Also, I've re-read the series a couple of times since it's just so amazing and I also needed to clarify some information the wiki and make sure they are right. Ren doesn't know Bo's name as "Bo", he only recognize the chicken mascot and calls it "the chicken". Also, I'm not entirely sure what Lory calls Yashiro. Although I'm pretty sure it's "Yashiro-san" since the only ones he refers with "-kun" is his Love Me Girls. To those who are asking where Kanae is, she'll be definitely coming soon…


	6. A new day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! - it is owned by the amazing Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - A new day<strong>

They have finally arrived at the Box "R" set.

"Okay, I have to go now. I'll call you later." Kyoko said.

"At least give me a goodbye kiss? Please?" Ren gave her his puppy-dog eyes once again.

Kyoko sighed. "Fine." She put her face closer to his and put a light peck on his cheeks.

And with that, she said "Bye!" and walked towards the building.

"Ren! I'm so happy for you! You finally made a move! I knew it wouldn't be hard for you to seduce her!" Yashiro squealed.

"Yashiro, please, stop. I'll answer all your questions later when I'm not driving." Ren replied.

Meanwhile, at the Box "R" set, Kyoko have finally done her 'Natsu' make-up. She went out to the shooting area and was shocked.

"Amamiya-san! You're back! I thought you were going to get discharged later?" she said.

"Yeah, but actually, I lied. I was supposed to get discharged yesterday." Chiori replied.

"So.. are you all better now?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. But I have to do that stupid variety show."

Then, suddenly, Kyoko remembered something that was written on Chiori's poison notebook.. On one of the pages, Chiori was saying something about that variety show. She knows that variety show. It's called "Are you serious?" It was very familiar to her. It's that stupid Shotaro's favorite variety show and the show she and Ren watched last night.

"Kyoko-san. Listen.. are you doing anything next week?"

"Not that I know of. What's up, Amamiya-san?"

"Then, could you go with me to the taping next week then? On Monday. Then, I promise that I won't slack off from it anymore."

"I will be more than glad to help you, Amamiya-san!" Kyoko replied.

"Thank you, Kyoko-san. That means a lot to me."

And with that, the two chatted more and were joined by Honami Makino and Yuka Sudo, who were the actresses portraying Kaori and Tsugumi.

In another place, at the Minamori Miyako set, Kanae Kotonami was all ready for the first shooting day. She will be portraying Miyako's daughter and she have already researched about her character and memorized the script.

There's just one thing she's worried about.. meeting that girl's mother.

'_But who knows? Maybe they only have the same name.. It can't be the same person.. Ugh! I need to stop thinking about this! It's not my problem anyway.'_

Kanae looked around and saw that most of the cast and staff were already there. Hiou Uesegi was with his manager, then there's also Yukika Nagaoka who was portraying the lawyer, who was actually the criminal in the series.

Then, suddenly, a fairly tall woman with black hair that was tied into a bun walked into the room. She certainly looked like an educated woman with the clothes she was wearing. Kanae kept staring at her and the woman glanced at her back then turned around when the executive producer started talking to her.

"Ah, Mogami-san, would you go over this script? And, aren't you giving commentary later and on Monday on Fuji TV?"

Saena got the script from the executive producer and read it over and said, "Yep, that's right."

The executive producer and Saena continued to chat while Kanae is left with her own thoughts. _'__There__'__s no denying it.. It is that girl__'__s mother. She looks exactly like her except for their eyes.__'_

Hiou suddenly looked at Kanae. She had such a confusing face.. it seemed like she was bothered by something. "Kanae, is there something wrong?"

Then, Kanae looked at Hiou and snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, no, it's nothing."

Before Hiou could say anything in reply, one of the crew called them over to shoot their scenes. Hiou had no idea what would have bothered Kanae, because it was really unusual for the raven-haired beauty to have such a troubled expression.

Time flew fast as the Box "R" shooting was quickly wrapped up. Kyoko hurriedly went to the TBM Studios. She just walked since it was only 10 minutes away from the Box "R" shoot.

Kyoko was still wearing her 'Natsu' make-up and clothes. While walking, she failed to notice some people looking at her hopelessly, admiring her beauty.

Kyoko arrived at the Bridge Rock set and was greeted by the Ishibashi Trio.

"Kyoko-chan, you're still wearing that 'Natsu' make-up huh? Did you have that drama today?" Yuusei asked.

"Yep. Shooting was wrapped up quickly so I went here straight away." Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko-chan, we watched the first episode and 'Natsu-chan' is completely different from Mio." Shinichi added.

"Yep, actually, if we didn't know that you were portraying Natsu, we probably wouldn't realize that you were the same actress playing Mio. Isn't that right, leader? Leader thought that you looked extremely se-" Yuusei was cut off by Hikaru before he could continue what he was going to say.

"Yeah, Kyoko-chan, you did really good on your 'Natsu' character." Hikaru smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much! That means so much to me." Kyoko gave them a polite smile and did a slight bow.

"I'm going to put my Bo costume now. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you, Kyoko-chan." the Ishibashi trio replied.

Kyoko happily walked to her dressing room while the Ishibashi trio started to walk towards the show's backstage.

"Leader, why did you cut me off before? Didn't you say Kyoko-chan looked 'sexy' as Natsu?" Yuusei asked.

"Shhhh!" Hikaru covered Yuusei's mouth once again. "She might hear you."

"Leader, she won't hear us. She's at her dressing room and we're nearly at the backstage." Shinichi said.

"I'm embarrassed okay! And, I'll say it to her sooner or later anyway." Hikaru blushed.

"Leader, are you blushing!?" Shinichi and Yuusei asked.

Hikaru didn't answer them which made Shinichi and Yuusei joke about Hikaru and his shyness along with his height.

It was around 10:30 p.m when Bridge Rock was finally finished. Kyoko got out of her costume and put her normal clothes on. She checked her face in the mirror and noticed that her 'Natsu' make-up hasn't worn off yet. She then grab her bag and searched for "Princess Rosa" and put it around her neck.

She said goodbye to the Ishibashi Trio and the crew and sat in a couch near the hallways. The familiar one where she talked to Ren as Bo.

Speaking of which, Kyoko was holding her phone and was debating if she should call him or not.

'_He__'__s probably still at taping.. Knowing him. I don__'__t want to bother him.__'_ Kyoko thought. But a part of her whispered she should call him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar name suddenly popped in her phone:

_Tsuruga Ren is calling…_

_Answer | Decline_

Kyoko answered the call. On the other end, Ren started to talk.

"Hey, have you finished taping Bridge Rock?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"The interviews went fast and the shooting went faster than usual." _'Actually, I made sure of that.'_ Ren thought.

"I thought so. I was actually going to call you but you said that you were going to finish shooting at 11:00 or 11:30."

"So, do you want me to pick you up then we could have dinner or something?"

"That's so unlike you. Having dinner at late night?" Kyoko teasingly asked.

"What happened on having nutritious meals, Kyoko? Didn't you say I have to eat properly?" Ren replied.

"Haha, okay. You could pick me up. I'm at the second floor."

"Actually, I was already on my way. There's still the ingredients you bought last time at my apartment, so do you just want to eat there? Or, we could go to a restaurant or something, if you don't want to cook."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I want to cook Japanese food this time."

"Okay. See you. I'll be there in about five minutes."

Ren Tsuruga walked through the halls of TBM Studios alone. People wondered what would Ren Tsuruga do in such a late time at TBM.

Ren got into the elevator and when it finally reached the second floor, he walked gracefully with his long legs towards his girlfriend.

Ren reached out his hand and asked, "Should we go now?"

Kyoko nodded and the couple walked hands in hands together on their way to Ren's car. Ren opened Kyoko's door for her then got on his seat. While driving, he talked to Kyoko.

"You still have your 'Natsu' make-up, huh? Princess Rosa really does match with it." Ren said.

"Yes! It's the magic of Moko-san's gift and Princess Rosa!" Kyoko cheerfully said.

"Yeah, but even without those, you're already beautiful. You have your own magic within you." Ren said sincerely.

Kyoko blushed. "Thank you, Ren." she then continued to speak, "I cut you off last time when you were going to say that.. when Box "R" was filming near the Dark Moon set because I didn't want to hear it. I was scared that I was going to be more in-love with you."

"Thank you too. For loving me. I love you more than anyone else in this world, Kyoko." Ren put his face closer towards Kyoko and instantly grabbed her soft lips. Luckily, the traffic light was still red so the cars behind them didn't complain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I couldn't decide how to write Saena.. that's why I was avoiding writing about her since the start because I wanted to stay in-character as much as possible. Anyways, Chapter 219 raws are coming out tomorrow, it would also be the last chapter that would be released this year.


	7. Photos

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Photos<strong>

It was 6:00 am in the morning and at an office located Fuji TV, a man was chatting with a woman who was claiming she has the biggest issue on Ren Tsuruga that they won't want to miss.

"Are you joking? Ren Tsuruga going out with that actress who played Mio on Dark Moon? That's impossible." the man asked.

"No. I am definitely not joking. I have sources who said the two would always eat lunch together when they were filming 'Dark Moon' and sometimes, Tsuruga would even drop off the newbie actress to her shoots or something. Me and my two other friends have observed this very carefully. And, wait, I have pictures as proof." the woman replied.

She went through her bag and got two printed pictures, then she put them carefully on the desk.

One of the pictures was of Ren and Kyoko holding hands while walking on the parking area while the other one was them kissing inside Ren's car.

"Hmm. Now, I remember, this was how this actress looked like on the Dark Moon Special Interview. It's still hard to believe that she and the scary Mio are the same person. But, on the other hand, you are right, this would be the biggest issue on Ren Tsuruga yet. So, how much do you want?"

The woman smirked and replied, "Now we're talking."

Meanwhile, at Ren's apartment..

Ren woke up with the sight of his girlfriend in his arms. One of his arms were around her waist while the other one was being used as a pillow by his lady-love. Then, Kyoko's hands were on his well-toned abs.

He smiled at his sight. He then recalled last night's events..

_It was 11:30 and both of them were very tired. _

"_Could I sit here for a second?" Kyoko asked._

"_Of course you can. Wait, I'll change my clothes." Ren said._

_After Ren changed clothes, he returned to the living room and found his girlfriend already asleep on the couch. _

_Ren smiled at Kyoko's sleeping face. He was debating whether to carry her into the guest room or in his room. He then sighed as he took his chances. He picked her up carefully and placed her into his bed. _

_He looked at her face again and caressed it affectionately. "Will I be able to sleep tonight or will I just keep staring at you?" he whispered quietly._

_Ren took off his gaze and walked up and turned off the lights, then went into the bed next to Kyoko. He pulled her closer to him and what he didn't expect is that, Kyoko snuggled up to him. And with that, he was finally able to close his eyes._

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was touching something hard and.. she felt something around her waist. When her eyes were fully opened, she recognized that she wasn't in her room and Darumaya and the bed she was sleeping on was softer and comfortable. _'Where am I?'_ she wondered.

She then looked up and saw Ren's gaze. Now fully aware of his presence, she quickly removed her hands from his well-toned abs. Her face flushed bright pink at the realization of where she slept last night, how intimate their positions were and how his boyfriend looked at her somehow.. intensely.

"K-kuon?" she asked. _'This is becoming a habit now..'_ she thought.

"Ah, you see, you fell asleep at the couch last night so I carried you here." he replied.

He then continued and smirked, "And, I'm sure you didn't really mind because I remember how you snuggled up to me and where your hands were positioned.."

The blush on Kyoko's face became brighter, "Okay, fine.. but, we need to get up now. I know you have a lot of jobs ahead and I still have to go to Darumaya to explain to Taisho and Okami how come I didn't go home last night."

Ren pouted and pulled Kyoko closer, "Can we stay like this? Just for five minutes? Please?"

"No, Kuon, I bet Yashiro-san is on his way here soon.."

Ren sighed. "You're right." _'I should've called him to come a bit later.' _

He reluctantly removed his arms around Kyoko, allowing her to move and stand up. "Could I use your bathroom? I forgot to remove my make-up! The make-up artist we have for Box "R" said that I need to remove it before I go to bed or else it might damage my skin.'

"You didn't have to ask, you know. You're my girlfriend."

Kyoko smiled inwardly at the word 'girlfriend'. She still couldn't believe all these things were happening to her. "I know, but I still want to."

Ren stood up and followed her to the bathroom. She already had the face cleanser on her face and was washing it off.

"Okay, I'm done now. Your bathroom is all yours. I'll make breakfast, at least toast with scrambled eggs since we don't have a lot of time and I forgot to cook dinner for us last night." she said.

"Okay." he then went put his hands around her waist and kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kyoko softly whispered.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. She put the bread in the toaster and started to cook the scrambled eggs. Once the bread were toasted, she carefully placed them on the plates and started brewing their coffees.

After about 5 minutes, Ren came out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Their breakfast was already ready and Kyoko was about to eat.

Kyoko smiled and said, "Let's eat now."

"Yeah. Do you want me to drop you off Darumaya later?"

"No. You will be late on your job."

"No, Kyoko, I have a photoshoot first and I'm sure they won't mind.. the director for that shoot is always 10 minutes late anyway. Please. Let me drop you off."

"Okay, if you say so." she replied.

After they finished eating, Yashiro arrived. They went to Ren's car. The car ride was silent but not in a bad way, it was a comfortable silence. Yashiro was still pestering Ren for more details about their relationship but Ren was just ignoring him since yesterday.

When they arrived at Darumaya, Kyoko kissed Ren on the cheek and said waved bye to both of them as she walked towards the restaurant.

"Did Kyoko-chan spend the night at your apartment again?" Yashiro asked.

"Yeah." Ren replied.

"Ah, I see.." Yashiro said with a sly grin on his face.

Ren looked over his manager and thought, _'What is this guy thinking? He has that creepy smile on his face..' _

"But, Ren, I really am happy for you. Your mood has improved increasingly ever since you and Kyoko-chan started dating."

"That's exaggeration, don't you think? But thank you, Yashiro."

On the other hand, at Darumaya, Kyoko went inside the kitchen and saw Taisho and his wife.

"Kyoko-chan, you're here. How come you didn't call us last night? Where were you? We were really worried about you." Taisho's wife said.

"Sorry, Taisho, Okami-san. My job finished at 11:30 last night and I was going to cook dinner but before I knew it, I fell asleep at a friend's couch." Kyoko did a full dogeza in front of them.

"Get up, Kyoko-chan. Just make sure you call us next time, okay?"

"Yes, Okami-san. Thank you for understanding." Kyoko smiled.

She then went over to her room. She put her bag down and headed towards the bathroom and took a shower.

After she took her shower, she picked up her Love Me overalls and put it on. She then said bye to Taisho and his wife then went on her bike and made her way into LME.

When she came into the building, she saw another person wearing the same overalls she is.. a person who has a tall, model figure with black hair.. that could only mean one person.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko shouted and ran towards Kanae in an attempt to hug her.

"Mo! Kyoko!" Kanae shouted while successfully blocking Kyoko's face.

"Why can't you greet me normally? Now, all the staff are staring at us, thinking we're some weirdos."

"No! But I haven't seen you for ages" Kyoko pouted.

"Uh-huh. What made you busy?" Kanae asked.

"I'm still filming Box "R" then I'm still acting as Bo on Kimagure Rock.. you know, that chicken on our Love Me task before?"

"I'm not talking about that… How are you and _Tsuruga-san_?" Kanae hated to say his name. Now, he's going to take Kyoko completely from her! Kyoko wouldn't need her now that guy and her are going out!

Kyoko couldn't help but blush a little at the mention of Ren's name, "What are you talking about, Moko-san?"

Kanae became irritated, "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about.. Tsuruga-san's manager told me."

Kanae suddenly recalled the first time he and Yashiro first interacted..

_The first shooting of Minamori Miyako was finally over, but Kanae still had to talk __Matsushima__ about some job offers. While walking through the LME Hallways, a man looking over some papers suddenly bumped to her._

"_Hey, watch it!" Kanae said._

_The papers the man was reading fell down along with Kanae's bag. _

"_Ah, sorry. I'll pick your bag for you." Yashiro apologized then bent over to get the papers he was reading and Kanae's bag._

"_Oh, wait, Kotonami-san, is that you? Have you heard about it yet? About Kyoko-chan and Ren?"_

"_Wait, what? What about them?" Kanae asked curiously._

_Yashiro grinned. "I thought Kyoko would've told you. But, you see, Kotonami-san, Ren finally had the guts to ask Kyoko out. They're dating now. Isn't that great?"_

"_WHAT! SINCE WHEN!" 'I already knew that Tsuruga-san had feelings for her, but I never expected he would confess this soon..'_

"_Sorry, Kotonami-san, I couldn't give you a lot of details. Ren wouldn't tell me anything." Yashiro said sadly. _

"_Okay, thanks for telling me anyway. I will make sure she'll tell me everything the next time I see her! How can she not tell me?" _

"_Then, Kotonami-san, could you tell me what Kyoko-chan told you? I doubt Ren would tell me anything, so.."_

"_Since you did tell me the information, I guess I have to repay you in some way, so okay." _

"_Really? Then, here's my mail address." Yashiro said and handed Kanae a card._

"_Okay. Here's mine." _Kanae replied in return, while writing her mail address in a sticky note.

"Yashiro-san did? Well, uh.."

"Spill it! I told you all my secrets and now's not the time to hide anything from me!" Kanae demanded.

Kyoko was debating in her mind how to tell Kanae about how Ren confessed. She had to leave out the Heel Siblings part of course, that means she has to lie about not going to Guam.. _'Sorry, Moko-san! I would tell you everything if I were allowed to!'_

"Well, two days ago, Ren invited me to his apartment.. and he confessed to me, then asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He really invited you to his apartment?" Kanae asked.

"Well, yeah. I've been there a couple of times as well, so.."

"What? You have so much things you're not telling me!" Kanae complained. _'__Tsuruga-san really stepped up in the game. First, giving her an expensive gem, then he goes and invites her over continually, then he asked her out and now they're by first-name basis. I'm not going to lose!__'_

"I'm sorry, Moko-san! I promise, I'll tell you everything from now on!"

"I don't believe you. I doubt you'll talk to me again after this because you and Tsuruga-san will always be over each other."

"Nooo! Moko-san! I love you! Nothing has changed even if me and Ren are going out!"

"Hmmph. By the way, how are you going to handle the paparazzi? If they ever find out or are you guys announcing it?" Kanae asked.

"Me and him decided to keep it private for now.. Hopefully, the paparazzi doesn't find out."

"Yeah, it would be a lot of trouble for you. Tsuruga-san is the number one actor of this country after all."

"Yeah. By the way, Moko-san, do you want to go shopping after we finish our Love Me work?" Kyoko happily asked.

"Okay, but only shopping okay? No eating food? I can't afford to eat more calories now.. I need to maintain my body figure."

"Sure, Moko-san. I couldn't eat that much as well since Natsu has to have a good body figure, and if I were to put my mind as Natsu, I doubt I could go on a diet since Natsu eats whatever she wants yet she still remains to somewhat look like a model."

"Yeah.." _'And, I think I need to tell her about "Saena Mogami". I'm sure of it. She's her mother.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a quick information on this fanfic's timeline:

- April 10 is the date when Ren is flying back to Japan.. On this fanfic, he left early at Guam and arrived at late night which was also the night where he confessed to Kyoko. (Chapter 1, 2, 3, Most of Chapter 4)

- April 11 is the next day, Yashiro and Lory finds out about their relationship. Then, Kyoko sleeps over again at Ren's. (End of Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6, and a bit from the flashback from this chapter)

- April 12 is this chapter, Kyoko and Kanae re-unite again and the article about Kyoko and Ren is under the wraps.

- April 13 would be next chapter.. I'm halfway through it so maybe I could post it tomorrow or the day after.

By the way, did you guys see Chapter 219? I almost had an heart attack just seeing the raw scans and reading Kat's summary! Nakamura-sensei is such a tease.. we'll have to wait until next year and I guess I'm kinda portraying what I think is going to happen on the next chapter of this fanfic. 3 more days till Christmas, Kyoko's Birthday :)


	8. Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Revealed<strong>

Kyoko and Kanae ended up spending time together in a nearby shopping centre. Kyoko ended up buying nothing since she was still repaying her loan for her school and acting training but Kanae bought a new ponte top.

While walking back to the LME Building, Kanae ended up not mentioning "Saena Mogami".

"Hey, wait, I need to tell you something.."

"Sure, what is it, Moko-san?"

"Uhmm."

"Yes?"

"Ah, that's right! I watched your acting in Box "R" last week. The second episode is airing today isn't?"

"Moko-san! Yes, it is. I'm so happy! You're watching my acting!"

"Uh. yeah."

"Oh, Moko-san, we're here. I want to help out on the Darumaya because it's been a while since I did so is it okay if I leave early?

"Okay."

Kyoko smiled. "Thanks, Moko-san. Bye!"

"Bye.." '_Shit! I didn't mention her after all. And knowing that girl, I'm also kind of scared what kind of face will she make if she knew..'_ Kanae thought.

As the Number One Love Me Member left, Kanae sighed and walked to the Love Me Room.

After about 20 minutes or so, Kyoko have finally arrived at Darumaya only using her bike. She parked it carefully and went inside the restaurant.

She greeted Taisho and his wife then went to her room. She got dressed in to her Darumaya uniform and came out.

"Okami-san, is it okay if I help out today? It's been a while since I last helped out, so.."

"Of course you can, Kyoko-chan. We actually need your help right now, as you can see, there's more customers than usual."

Kyoko smiled and said, "Yeah!"

The whole night, Kyoko was happily serving the customers while also occasionally helping out the Taisho in the kitchen. At about 9:00, Box "R" started airing on the small TV placed in the restaurant.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, isn't that your new drama?" Taisho's Wife whispered.

"Yep. That's the second episode."

"I see. Kyoko-chan, you know, you look really different on TV. Even as 'Mio' in Dark Moon. Me and your Taisho would always find time to watch it."

"Really? Thank you, Okami-san." Kyoko smiled and gave a polite bow to the older lady.

"But, I don't really get why the customers we have here can't recognize you even though your 'Mio' was so popular and they're so into the show."

"Yeah, even when I walk in the streets, no one recognizes me because I am plain compared to my roles.."

"Look at the group of young boys over there, their eyes were sticked into the TV like a glue right when your show started airing. Ah, that's right, why don't you ask what would they order, Kyoko-chan?"

"Uh? Okay, Okami-san."

On her way to table where a group of boys were watching "Box R" just like Taisho's Wife mentioned, she heard one of the boy speak.

"That's Kyoko-chan, the sexy Natsu-san. She's also the girl who did 'Mio' in Dark Moon." Boy #1 asked.

"Ah, that's right. I saw it in the news before. She looks so different! So mature and sexy, I'd chose her way better than Mio-sama." Boy #2 replied.

"Eh? Really? The same actress? I never knew that!" Boy #3 said.

"Yep. Did you know that she was also the angel on Sho Fuwa's PV? You know, the killer one?" Boy #1 said.

"Ryu, are you a fan of her or something? You know a lot about her." Boy #2 asked.

"Yes! Just look how sexy she looks! Those legs.. I would die just to meet the cute Kyoko-chan." Boy #1 replied.

"Might be as well a fan on her too. She looks sexy as. Maybe even more sexy than Mimori Nanokura-chan." Boy #3 said.

"Uhh? No way! My Mimori-chan is more sexy than Kyoko-chan but I guess Kyoko-chan is cuter." Boy #2 replied.

Kyoko blushed in embarrassment when she overheard the boys' conversation. She was thankful that people were appreciating the work she has done and never knew that this was how other people thought of her characters. _'Thanks to Moko-san's present and Princess Rosa's magic!' _

The three boys looked at Kyoko, finally aware of her presence.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. We just want Sukiyaki and Tempura, please." Boy #3 answered

Kyoko wrote down the food in her list and asked them, "Any drinks?"

"Oh, nah, we're all good." Boy #3 answered.

"Okay, thank you. Expect your order to be very there soon." Kyoko answered with a smile. _'They didn't recognize me even though one of them said they were a fan of me.' _

Before Kyoko started walking back to the kitchen, Boy #1 called out to her.

"You know, you kind of sound like Kyoko-chan while she was in that interview for Dark Moon. And you look kind of familiar too, have I met you before?"

"Ah, really? I do? Hmm. I don't think so. I believe this is the first time we met." Kyoko answered.

"Really? Then, sorry for bothering you." Boy #1 replied.

"No, it's not a bother at all." Kyoko smiled at him, then walked towards the kitchen.

The restaurant finally closed at 11 p.m, so Kyoko went to her room. She took a shower again and dressed in her normal clothes. Then, while getting ready to sleep, her phone suddenly rung.

Kyoko picked her phone up and smiled at the name that was on the screen. It was Ren.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey, so, how was today?"

"It was good.. Me and Moko-san had fun shopping."

"Uh-huh. Did you buy anything new?" he asked.

"Not really, but Moko-san bought this new top."

"Ah, that's right.. didn't you say you were still paying your school and acting training fees?"

"Yeah, I can't afford to buy anything else. How about you? How was the shoot today?"

"It was good. It took longer than usual though because of the actress having trouble."

"Then, did you eat?"

"Yeah. I actually did. Some onig-"

"What? Onigris? That's not enough food! I even told Yashiro-san to remind you! You need to have a more balanced diet!"

"Calm down, Kyoko.. Like I told you before, it had enough nutrients to keep me working for the day. Besides, I don't get that hungry like my father, you know that, right?"

"I didn't say you have to eat like otou-san. Just eat food with proper nutrients, Kuon."

They kept bickering at each other for about 40 more minutes. So, it was already nearly 12:00 AM by the time they finished arguing..

"Nooo, they don't! You should've eaten the lunch the set provides you or something.." Kyoko said before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Ah, look who's getting sleepy.. Did you want to sleep now?" Ren worriedly asked.

"I don't know. But, I still want to talk to you.. I know we both have work and stuff.. And, wait, stop changing the topic!"

"Yeah, I promise, Kyoko, I will try to eat more "nutritional" foods. I promise."

"Try?"

"Okay, then I will. You happy now?"

"Yep. I'm only worrying about you Kuon, what if something bad happens to your health?"

"Yes, I know that. I know your eyes must be really tired now so you better sleep. Good night, Kyoko, have sweet dreams."

Kyoko smiled from the other end and said, "Good night, Kuon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know, I kind of got used to sleep and wake up with you here.. I'll be dreaming of you, Kyoko-chan." Ren said with a teasingly voice.

"Kuon, you playboy. Good night." Kyoko finally said, before she hung up and finally went to sleep.

Eight hours later, it was 8:00 and Taisho's Wife was in Kyoko's room, attempting to wake her up.

"Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan, wake up!"

"Eh? Okami-san? What is happening?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know either, but, apparently, there is some news involving you so there's a lot of people waiting outside.." Tasiho's wife answered.

"Really? I don't know anything, but I'm really sorry, Okami-san! I should've been more careful!" Kyoko said. She then picked up her phone and realized she had two missed calls from Lory 30 minutes ago.

She called back and in an instant, Lory answered.

"Hello, Mogami-kun. I guess there are some crowd outside the restaurant you're living in?"

"Yes! President, what is happening?"

"You see, Mogami-kun, the paparazzi somehow caught you and Ren kissing in his car and holding hands on the TBM parking area. It's all over the tabloids now."

"Oh, no! We should've been more careful. I'll destroy his image, what do I do now?"

"What are you talking about Mogami-kun? You did not destroy his image at all. I'm actually glad this happened. That boyfriend of yours is so boring, he has such a clean reputation next to his image. I sent a car there and it should be waiting for you about now, meet me here in my office."

"Yes, President."

After the phone call ended, Kyoko did her normal morning routine and went outside. The crowd full of reporters went uproar when Kyoko went out, they started taking pictures and started asking her various questions about her and Ren's relationship.

"Is it a serious relationship or just a fling?"

"How long has it been since you and Tsuruga-san started dating?"

"Could you please explain the two images that were leaked?"

Following Lory's advice before he hung up, she just walked with Lory's assistant who she nicknamed Sebastian through the wave of reporters and successfully went into the LME limo car.

Kyoko sighed in relief when the car started driving away from the wave of reporters.

"Mogami-sama, you and Tsuruga-sama should have been more careful."

"Yes, I know. I didn't expect them to be.. so aggressive about it."

"Uh-huh." Sebastian silently nodded.

It was a quiet ride overall and when they arrived at LME, the reporters were double than those at Darumaya so Sebastian had to guide Kyoko to avoid them and go to Lory's office.

Finally arriving at Lory's office, Ren was also there with Yashiro.

"Take a seat, Mogami-kun."

Kyoko took a seat across the couch Ren and Yashiro were sitting on. Now, she was directly sitting opposite Ren.

"So, as you guys know, the pictures were leaked, and the rumors were spread like wildfire. It is now known to everyone that you two are in a relationship, no matter how you deny it because of those pictures." Lory said.

He then continued, "And so, I decided you guys have to do an interview with a popular morning talk-show broadcasted at Fuji TV. It's live-broadcast, just letting you know. Just reveal the truth about your relationship, no one would believe you even if you deny it."

"Why? What about Ren's image? Didn't I ruin it?" Kyoko asked.

"No, it's fine. It was actually alright. Got mixed response, but most of them were pretty positive, although I guess Ren's fans and your fans too, Mogami-kun, might be displeased about this. But, so far, I don't think it's image-wrecking at all."

The three of them just stared at Lory.

"Okay, then I'll take that as a yes. Go now, and do the interview, you only have about an hour."

The three went out of Lory's office. Yashiro decided to walk behind his favorite couple, as well to give them time together.

"Kyoko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"I know you're not ready for everyone to find out about our relationship yet, so I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry for?"

"Because I was the one who initiated it. I was the one who kissed you and hold hands with you."

"No, seriously, it's okay, Ren. I'm just nervous about the interview, I don't know what kind of questions the host would ask me."

Ren put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry. I'm next to you during the interview so it will be fine."

Kyoko couldn't help but blush a little and muttered, "Okay."

They used the one of the LME limos on their way to the interview because there was still a couple of reporters who was outside the building, waiting for the couple.

When they finally arrived at Fuji TV, both of them separated for a while and went into their own dressing rooms.

After 15 minutes or so, both of them were out of their dressing rooms. Kyoko was in her Natsu make-up since she would go to the Box "R" shoot after the interview and her clothes were also changed by the stylist. Instead of the skirt and top she was wearing that morning, Kyoko was now wearing a black, strapless fitted dress. While for Ren, the stylist just did a few touch-ups on his face.

Ren looked shocked at his girlfriend's clothes and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful. But, I think you should change your dress. Every man in Japan will see you in that dress when I only want me to be the only want to see it."

"Ren.. are you jealous?" Kyoko playfully asked.

"Why is it so wrong to be jealous?"

"Don't worry, Ren. I told that to the stylist as well but she said I need to wear this to the interview because she's been ordered by someone."

"Ugh! I would kill whoever ordered your stylist."

"It's going to be okay, Ren. In fact, I should be the one who should be jealous because your Japan's desirable man so every female are swooning over you."

"Mmmm. I love you."

Kyoko smiled at him, "I love you too." Ren couldn't resist and softly stroke Kyoko's cheek while the latter melted into his loving gaze. As he leaned down to kiss her lips, Kyoko closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"We could do this. We'll go through this together." Ren said.

"Yeah." Kyoko whispered.

Just witnessing the scene, the assistant props manager thought he just witnessed a scene from the drama his wife was watching. Before he fell deeply into his thoughts, he said, "Sorry to bother you two, but the director is calling you now since the interview will start in about five minutes."

"Okay. Thanks for letting us know." Ren said.

He held Kyoko's hand and together, they walked all the way to the set of the popular morning talk-show.

The supposedly host of the talk show was Makiko Saeki, one of the most popular talk show hosts in Japan. She has a reputation to make any celebrity admit and or say anything, and so therefore, Makiko Saeki was very straightforward and blurts out her own opinion easily. She did not fear anyone.

She was already at the stage waiting for the air time while Ren and Kyoko stand by in the backstage set waiting for the host to greet them. Ren was still holding Kyoko's hands that were trembling.

"Why don't you use a bit of help from Natsu?" Ren asked.

Kyoko looked at him directly into the eye and her eyes turned into a Natsu's gaze. The gaze was cold yet warm at the same time. And behind those gaze, it was a manipulative person who knows she could do anything she wanted to.

After one long minute, the show finally started broadcasting. Makiko Saeki greets her audience and stated her opening monologue.

"Hello, Japan! Welcome to my show.. I know you've all seen the tabloids today. Shocking, am I right? Well, we haven't heard their side of the story first.. I welcome, Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko!"

The audience started clapping and shouting at the same time while Ren and Kyoko walked into the stage hand in hand. Both looked like they were walking in a runaway and for a second, the audience thought that they just witnessed Japan's future power couple.

"Please, take a seat, Tsuruga-kun, Kyoko-chan." said Makiko as she took a seat across the couch she was directing the two to sit in.

Ren and Kyoko took a seat and Ren put his arms around Kyoko's waist. Makiko didn't let that slip and went straight away into the first question.

"So, first thing's first, are you guys dating or not? I saw how Tsuruga-kun put his arms around your waist casually, Kyoko-chan, and you two walked holding hands together."

Ren smiled at the question. "Yes. We are dating. We actually just started dating about two or three days ago. We didn't expect it to be exposed this soon."

"Yes. Me and Ren should've been careful..with the paparazzi." Kyoko replied, remaining Natsu's composure.

"So, do you mind telling who confessed first?" Makiko asked.

"Oh, I did." Ren said.

"Ah, I see, so everyone, did you catch that? Yes, Ren Tsuruga-kun is out of the market and he was the one who confessed first!" Makiko announced.

The crowd went uproar and chattering was heard everywhere.

Then, a picture of Ren staring at Kyoko during their Dark Moon Special Interview popped up on the screen. "Well, we should've already seen it coming. Everyone, just looking back at the Dark Moon Special, look how Tsuruga-kun looked at Kyoko-chan."

This made the crowd awe in agreement and whispers were heard.

"So, moving on to the next question, how did you guys meet? Was it in Dark Moon or have you both been spending time together since you two are from the same agency?"

This time, Kyoko was the one who answered the question first. "Well, we actually first met at LME Buildings. I wouldn't say we were exactly friends back then.. We started talking more during Dark Moon."

"How do you say so, Kyoko-chan?"

"Well, Ren.. certainly didn't like me when I first joined LME. He hated my guts.." Kyoko smirked.

"I did not. I just didn't think you were serious about joining LME then." Ren defended.

"Well, if you say so, Ren." Kyoko said.

"So, now you guys are officially a couple, are you looking forward on working in future projects together?" Makiko asked.

"Well, I don't mind. I would like it if we ever work in a project again together. Working with her during Dark Moon was a pleasure." Ren answered.

"Ah, I see, how about you, Kyoko-chan, would you ever work in a project with Tsuruga-kun?"

"Absolutely. Ren is one of the best actors here in Japan and it would be an honor working with him again after Dark Moon." Kyoko answered calmly.

"Speaking of projects, why don't you guys use this time to promote anything you have at the moment?" Mamiko asked.

"Well, I'm playing as Natsu Kitazawa in Box "R". The second episode actually just aired yesterday, at Chanel 9. I hope you guys watch the show since the plot is very intriguing and on this, you will see a complete different character of mine that is different from Mio." Kyoko answered.

"Ah, that's right, Kyoko-chan, we just had Rumi Marumiya-chan yesterday and I was shocked when I saw you in the trailer! If they didn't mention you were the same actress who did Mio in Dark Moon, I doubt I would recognize you at all."

"Is that so? Then, I am glad to hear that. It is a good feeling when someone appreciates how I create my characters and differ them from each other to the point you won't recognize I'm the same actress portraying the characters."

"You're welcome, Kyoko-chan. How about you, Tsuruga-kun, what projects do you have right now?"

"Specialist will start in a few weeks from now on. And please, watch Gochisousan which is still showing on cinemas right now." Ren said.

"Any hints for the projects that are coming up?"

"Sorry, but I'd like to keep it a secret from now." Ren answered.

"Well then, there, I give you, Tsuruga Ren-kun and Kyoko! Thank you for joining us in the show today. We just received the total votes from the poll we did at the start to the audience and 67% of them thought that you two were a cute couple."

"Really? Thank you, everyone." Ren smiled.

"Yes, Thanks." Kyoko added.

Makiko Saeki waved to the audience, "Thank you for watching the show again this morning! Until next time!".

Then, the cameras stopped rolling. Once done with that, Makiko went closer to the couple and said. "Thank you really for choosing to be interviewed at my show. I hope you two last long."

"Thanks, Saeki-san." Ren answered.

The two walked out of the set and were walking through the Fuji TV Hallways, getting ready for their respective jobs.

"See, I told you it would be alright. Natsu helped you out too." Ren said.

"Yes. It's all thanks to Na-chan. I expected the host to be more firm on the information but I'm glad she was not that firm."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know where Yashiro is but I know I still have ten minutes until my next job so I guess I could at least walk you out?"

"Hmm. But how about the paparazzi? They're probably still outside."

"Uh, right. Then, I'll walk you near the exit."

Kyoko smiled and said, "Okay."

Just then, she suddenly bumped into a woman who had a tall figure and whose hair was put into a bun. The folders the woman was holding fell down.

"Oh, no, I'm really sorry." Kyoko picked up the folders and looked up to the person who she just bumped into.

"Here are your-"

It was her mother. Saena was looking at her straight into her eyes, which made Kyoko instantly shocked. She knew her mother was in Tokyo but she never even once thought that she would see her.. after 11 long years.

Kyoko didn't know what to say. Saena was just looking at her but she broke the gaze and looked over the folder at Kyoko's hands.

Then, while slightly shaking, Kyoko handed it over.

Saena got the folder from Kyoko and just continued and waking off, without even saying a word to her daughter.

Kyoko was just there, standing still in the same position.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you okay? You were trembling while handing that folder to that person. Do you know her?"

Kyoko didn't answer.

"Kyoko. Kyoko!" Ren was worried. He didn't know what to do. Kyoko was frozen.

But after hearing Ren shouting her name, Kyoko came back to her senses.

"Can we talk about this later? We still have jobs to go to." Kyoko requested while Ren silently nods.

The two continued walking until they reached an empty corridor near the exit.

"You don't have to talk about it now, Kyoko, if it's something that will hurt you. I'd rather not find out than you forcing yourself to tell me.." Ren said.

"It's okay. It's nothing anyway. It's just that, the woman who just passed by, was my mother."

"Ah.. That woman who wanted you to get 100 percent on your tests?"

"Yes.."

Ren pulled her into a warm embrace and said, "It's okay, Kyoko.. You don't need her.. You have me, Kotonami-san, your landlords at Darumaya, Maria, Dad and hell even the President and Yashiro-san. You've got a lot of people who've got your back."

"Thank you." Kyoko replied as small drops of tears ran across her cheeks.

Ren reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and said, "Well, I guess you have to go now. Call me as soon as you're finished, okay?"

"Yep." Kyoko said, while walking towards the exit where the same LME Limo was waiting for her. Ren walked the opposite direction since his agenda was somewhere in Fuji TV.

Meanwhile, back at the hall where Kyoko bumped into Saena...

Saena stopped walking in her tracks and looked back, just to find that the couple was already gone. "So, the rumors were true after all.." she mumbled quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's already 3:40 a.m and I really wanted to post this chapter this Christmas so yeah.. I am also in progress of making an AMV that is Christmas-themed featuring Kyoko, Ren and Lory xD Reviews are appreciated and Merry, Merry Christmas, Everyone! :)


	9. The Awaited Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - The Awaited Confrontation<strong>

Three hours have passed since the interview ended and Ren couldn't help but feel uneasy. He was still worried on how Kyoko might be feeling.

"Ren? What's wrong with you? What's up with that expression?" Yashiro asked.

Ren continued staring at the floor for a while before he noticed Yashiro's presence.

"Did you say something, Yashiro?" he asked.

Yashiro sighed. "No, it's nothing. You only five minutes remaining on your break, then you need to continue because they just said Akami-san finally calmed down."

"Yes. Thanks for letting me know."

Yashiro then walked away from the set and found an empty hallway, put on his safety gloves and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a particular person's number and thankfully, she answered..

"Hello, Kotonami-san. Do you have a moment?"

"Yashiro-san? You better make it quick then. There's only 10 minutes before my break ends."

"Do you know.. if something is happening between Kyoko-chan and Ren? Ren seemed to be dozed off about something the moment he entered the set."

"Maybe the interview? I don't know. I haven't talked to Kyoko yet."

"No. I doubt that's it.. they were really happy during the interview. I think it was when he was walking with Kyoko before she went to her Box "R" shoot."

"I don't really know, Yashiro-san. Wait.. so they were still at Fuji TV at that time?"

"Well, yeah. And me and Ren are still here. They filmed the interview there, so.."

"Could it be.. they saw that person.."

"What? Who is it, Kotonami-san?"

"Nothing. I think they'll solve it out soon anyways. Bye! I need to go to my set now."

"Wait, Kotonami-san!"

And with that, Kanae just hung up on him. Just what exactly is happening between his favorite couple? Could they be fighting? Someone Kyoko or Ren is jealous of? He doubts that Kyoko is jealous of one of Ren's co-stars because she was more mature than Ren is.. Ah, maybe that's it? But, Kyoko doesn't have any on-screen partners does she? Yashiro sighed once again and shrugged off his thoughts for awhile and headed back to the set.

Meanwhile, at the Takarada Mansion..

Lory was playing a new dating sim game. He got annoyed of his last one because he thought that the male character was so stupid to reject the heroine for her confessing her feelings for him so sincerely.

He liked the new dating sim he was playing better than the last one because the male character was more understanding but when he and the heroine were *that* close into having an intimate relationship, the male character backed off a bit.

"This Kyoya guy is so frustrating! When he and Mae-chan almost finally get into an intimate relationship, he suddenly stops! Just what in the world is up with young men these days!" Lory complained. He was then interrupted from playing his game when his phone suddenly rung. He looked over the name on his phone. It was Kuu.

He was expecting the call from him as soon as the tabloids exploded.

"BOSS!" Kuu screamed.

"Calm, down, Kuu."

"Boss. What is happening? Why is "Kuon" dating Kuon?"

"You don't even make sense, Kuu."

"Boss, you know what I mean. What the hell just happened? So that's why you asked me to make that girl cry no matter what, then my beloved son will go talk to me himself?"

"Kuu, you dimwit. I thought you would've figured it out right after I told you that."

"Me and Julie were so shocked! She didn't stop complaining how she wanted to go to Japan and meet Kyoko from the stories I told her and now that she found out that she's Kuon's girlfriend, she actually started organizing her schedule and tried to book a flight to Japan straight away."

"Stop her. Kuon would be angry. And, don't you think this is good? Finally, your son is only one step closer into returning home to you and Julie with the help of that girl."

"Yes. And, now that I think about it, my beloved son obviously got some good genes from me and Julie and Kyoko is really cute so their children would be the most beautiful people in the whole world. Ah, I'm excited to be a grandfather soon."

"I'll help organize their wedding, by that time, that girl would already be a polished talent and it would be the biggest wedding between Japan's top actors." Lory grinned.

"Ah, that's right. Also, Thank you for sending us the first episode of Kyoko's drama, we really wanted to see it. And, I must admit, I was really shocked! That girl is really different.. some raw diamond you got there, boss."

"Yes. that girl successfully deceived me when she was trying to cover up her feelings for your son. My pride got a bit bruised but yet it proved that she really is a raw diamond that only needed to be polished."

"Since when did she start liking Kuon?"

"She said it was after Katsuki's Acting Test. But, your son loved her first. He loved her before that Acting Test, that girl was the reason why your son was able to surpass your 'Katsuki' role."

Kuu smiled from the other end and replied, "I see.. Take care of my beloved children, Boss. Have to go now."

"Okay, Kuu. But, one last thing, so, if a person you liked was sick, you decided to go over his apartment. What do you do? A) Cook for him. B) Just greet him then leave. C) Kiss him and confess to him."

One hour later, at the Box "R" shooting, the cast and crew finally had their 20-minute break. Their schedule was tight that day since it was the only day they could use the location and therefore, the cast and crew didn't even have any breaks in between the four-hour shooting.

"And whose fault it is that we have such a tight schedule?" Honami Makino complained.

"Sometimes, I really can't tell if the Director is really amazing or just plain stupid." Yuka Sudo added.

Kyoko listened to their rants quietly while she checked her phone. She had 10 missed calls from Ren and 2 new voicemails three hours ago.

"Hey, Kyoko-san, did Tsuruga-kun text you?" Yuka asked.

"Uhmm. Yes?"

"You know, Kyoko-chan, you are so lucky! Anyone would die just to be on your position! Well, Tsuruga-kun is Japan's Most Desirable Man after all. He is the most popular male celebrity in the country right now." Yuka replied.

"Not really.. maybe just you and some other Ren Tsuruga die-hard fans." Honami said.

"Haha.. is that so.. Please, excuse me, I just need to make a really quick call." Kyoko said.

"Okay. Be sure to be back, Kyoko-chan." Honami said.

Chiori then walked with Kyoko through the hallways. "Kyoko-san, so, the underwear you bought last time was really for you. I didn't really think that you were that kind of person, Kyoko-san."

"Nooo! Amamiya-san! You got it all wrong.. It was really for a friend.."

"Really?" Chiori asked, still not convinced. "Then, if you say so, Kyoko-chan." She smiled at Kyoko then went back to the Box "R" set.

Now finally alone, Kyoko listened to the voice mails from Ren. The first one said:

"Hey Kyoko.. It's me. Are you okay? Are you still shooting "Box R"? Call me if you can, I'll promise to respond straight away."

Then, the second one said:

"I'm just really worried about you, Kyoko.. I love you. Please call me."

Kyoko felt secure when she heard those messages. She then dialed his number and like what he said in the voicemail, he did respond straight away.

"Kyoko!" Ren said.

"Hey.. I'm really sorry. The shooting was really tight today and it was the only time we could use the location."

"Ah, I see.. I was going to invite you for dinner but then I remembered that the paparazzi is still following us."

"Yeah.. that probably won't be a good idea, will it?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, where are you now?" Kyoko asked.

"I just finished the commercial shoot. I'm driving now, on my way to a photo shoot now." Ren said.

"Driving? You're calling me while you're driving? That's dangerous!"

"I know. But I just wanted to hear your voice.. you're my "lucky charm", remember?"

"Haha. Well, I have to go back to the shoot now…" Kyoko said.

"Okay. Call me later, then. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kyoko hanged up her phone until someone called her again. It was Lory.

"President?" she asked.

"Mogami-kun.. I don't think it's safe for you to live in that restaurant anymore. I got you an apartment in the same unit where Ren lives."

'_An apartment in that expensive building? How am I gonna pay for that?' _

"No, President, there is no need for that. I would just look for cheaper ones.. I am a newbie star and I can't possibly pay for that apartment."

"Mogami-kun, the agency will provide it for you for free, so you don't have to worry about it."

"No! I absolutely refuse! You can't do that! I haven't even debuted yet."

"Well, then Mogami-kun, then would you just like the agency's money wasted on that apartment? If no one will live on it?"

"I guess I have to live in that apartment then.. But, president, I promise, I will pay you back, no matter what!"

"Okay, Mogami-kun, if you say so. All your things are already there from that restaurant. Your landlords were really worried about you and they requested if you could visit them today."

"Thank you for letting me know, President. I was going to visit Okami-san and Taisho today anyways. They've done so much for me."

"Well, then Mogami-kun, that's all I have to say."

"Bye, President!"

Lory hang up the phone and Kyoko headed to the Box "R" set. And so finally, after 40 minutes, the set wrapped up.

"Finally! I'm alive once again!" Yuka said.

"Yes. Those scenes were really tough." Rumi said.

"Rumi-chan, we're really sorry for being cruel on those scenes." Honami said.

"Yes, Marumiya-san, I'm really sorry for slapping you in that scene. It must still hurt." Kyoko added.

"It's okay, you guys, it was needed for the series!" Rumi cheerfully replied.

The cast and crew said their goodbyes to each other. Then, Kyoko walked over to the LME Limo waiting for her. For the whole day, a driver was accompanying her since the paparazzi was still following her like crazy.

It was a peaceful ride until she finally arrived at Darumaya.

At the kitchen, she greeted Taisho and his wife and hugged them.

"Thank you so much, Taisho, Okami-san.. for everything."

"It's okay Kyoko-chan.. Could you visit us whenever you can?" Okami-san asked.

"Of course, I will, Okami-san!" Kyoko replied.

"Oh, and tell your boyfriend that if he ever hurts you, the first thing I will do is chop his head off." Taisho said.

"Don't worry, Taisho, he won't.." Kyoko smiled.

"By the way, Kyoko-chan, you have several guests at the V.I.P room." Okami-san said.

"Really? Who are they?" Kyoko asked,

"They said they were the ones you grew up with when you were younger." Okami-san replied.

'_Could it be.. could it be Shotaro's parents?' _Kyoko thought. "Thank you, Okami-san." Kyoko said before she walked over to the V.I.P room.

When she walked in there, she saw Sho's mom, Sho's dad and… Shotaro. What the hell was he doing there.. again?

"Kyoko-chan, you're here!" Sho's mother said.

"It's been a while, Kyoko-chan." Sho's father added.

Sho just glared at her while she glared back. She then went on a dogeza position straight away and apologized to the Fuwa's, "I'm really sorry for following you son, Shotaro into Tokyo.. I should've let you know in some way. It was very stupid of me to go with him even though you two were really agaisnt it."

"No, Kyoko-chan, it is alright. We already got over it. We are actually the ones who has to apologize." Sho's mother replied.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, there is no need for that. It's all Shotaro's fault." Sho's father replied.

"How is it my fault!? I asked her! Never forced her!" Sho said.

His parents ignored her and Sho's mother spoke up."We just wanted to let you know that we are actually very sorry for Shotaro's behavior. He just threw you away when he finally became famous.. and I find that to be plain rude. Saena was really angry at that time and tried to track you two down for a while now."

Sho became a bit nervous at his mother's words and became a bit uncomfortable.

Kyoko then thought, _'She was really angry? Why for? That woman doesn't even care whatever I do.' _"How was she angry? Because I was too stupid to follow Shotaro?"

"No.. she was angry at Shotaro for being such a bad influence for you. Saena always wanted the best for you, Kyoko-chan, I think she really does love you to even go here in Tokyo to earn more money to support you." Sho's mother replied.

"It's only a one-sided love.. She never once loved me." Kyoko said, with a sad smile on her face.

"You are wrong, Kyoko-chan.. Your mother does love you.. she just doesn't know how to show it." Sho's mother said.

"Yeah. Saena might be like that.. but she does love you. Anways, we have to go now since we only came here for the day to check on you and Shotaro." Sho's father said.

"Yes. Until next time, Kyoko-chan. I also give you my best regards towards you and your new found love.. I personally think that you and Shotaro would suit each other more, but after what he did to you.." Sho's mother shook his head and continued, "Take care, Kyoko-chan.

"Thank you so much for visiting." Kyoko smiled then did a proper bow. Sho's parents bowed to her back and walked off the room. Kyoko followed them but was then stopped by Sho. He pinned her against the wall of the V.I.P room and said, "Kyoko, you lost in our bet!"

"Get off me, you idiot! You have nothing to do with my life now!"

"Oh yeah, then who was the reason why you entered showbiz? Who was your first kiss?"

"You were not my first kiss and for your information, now, I still want to beat you but I enjoy acting more than that."

"Damn you, Kyoko! You fell in Tsuruga's web! How could you!"

Their argument was loud that even the Taisho and Okami-san could hear. Sho's parents went back to the V.I.P room along with the Taisho and Okami just to see the scene.

"What do you think you are doing, young man?" Taisho asked.

"Get off Kyoko-chan, Shotaro." Sho's dad shouted.

Sho quickly removed from the position and walked off. His dad went after him while her mother apologized to Kyoko, Taisho and Okami-san.

"I am truly sorry for my son's behavior. We just really don't know what to do with him."

"It just better not happen next time." Taisho replied.

Sho's mother gave a polite smile and waved at Kyoko before she followed his husband and Sho.

"Before, I thought that guy was one of your friends, Kyoko-chan." Okami-san said.

"Yes, he was a childhood friend." Kyoko replied.

"Ah, I see.."

When the Fuwa's finally went off using Sho's agency's car, Kyoko took her leave.

"I will promise to visit soon again, Okami-san, Taisho." Kyoko said.

"Well, then, you should bring your boyfriend next time so we could meet him."

Kyoko smiled and said, "Yes, I will."

Kyoko went outside of the Darumaya and walked inside the LME Limo that was still there, just waiting for her.

She then arrived at LME at went to the Talent Department to see Takenori Sawara.

"Sawara-san! Do I have any new offers?"

"Not yet, Mogami-san. Maybe come back tomorrow."

"Okay, then, is there any Love Me work?"

"I don't think anyone would assign you any Love Me work since now, everyone knows that you are Ren's girlfriend.."

"Really? How does that affects it?" Kyoko asked with a slight frown.

"Well, Ren is really respected in this agency as you know, and no one will dare mess with him.. You actually grew to be quite respectable yourself too, leaving a huge impact on every one of your projects. But, anyways, you do have a person waiting for you though. At Room #6. She said it was very important. Might be an offer or something."

"Thanks for letting me know, Sawara-san! I will go straight away."

Kyoko walked through the building and found Room #6. _'Okay.. this is it.. a new job offer! I need to make myself look presentable and forget what just happened.. earlier this day. It never happened, Kyoko! It was just an hallucination.'_

When she opened the door of the room, she saw someone she didn't expect in a million years to see.

Looking gorgeous as ever, with the clothes implying that she is clearly a successful woman in the peak of her career, Saena Mogami was sitting in one of the chairs of the many chairs inside the meeting room.

Kyoko was still standing there. Frozen. She didn't know what to do. Why is her mother even there? To tell her how imperfect she is? To scold her why her "Box R" didn't debut with high ratings? Will she stop her stop acting?

"Have a seat, Kyoko."

Kyoko wanted to run away. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face her mother. At least, not yet. But instead of running away, Kyoko gambled and took a seat across her mother.

"So, why did you come to see m-me?" Kyoko asked, not looking at her.

"Actually.. I've always wanted to meet you since you came here in Tokyo. I just didn't know when." Saena said bluntly.

"W-why?" Kyoko asked. Tears were threatening to fall from eyes but she didn't really know why.

"Because, believe it or not, I care about you. You are my daughter after all… Won't you call me 'mother'?" Saena said, but now, in a slightly more warmer voice.

That was it. Tears fell down from her cheek. She knew that the person in front of her was lying. Maybe she was dreaming.. She couldn't possibly say that to her..

"I'm sorry for everything, Kyoko. I couldn't look at you in the eye warmly because you and your father resemble each other too much.. I couldn't spend that much time with you because I was striving to work and study at the same time, so we could both have a good place in life.. I left you there in Kyoto, because in Tokyo, I could earn more money for better stability .. I just wanted the best for you, Kyoko. I'm sorry for being such a coward."

Tears still coming from her eyes, Kyoko was at her limit. She stood up and said, "Then, why didn't you even see me once.. I thought.. it.. was a one-sided love! You never once loved me!"

"No, Kyoko. I love you. You are the most precious thing to me in the world."

Saena then stood up and went over where Kyoko was. She hugged her. "Kyoko.. it's okay.. I'm sorry for everything.. I love you."

Kyoko couldn't believe it. She hesitantly hugged her back, scared if her mother was going to pull away.. but she didn't. Saena instead hugged her tighter.

Tears were still falling from eyes. Although, the tears weren't because she was confused and frustrated. They were happy tears. She whispered, "Mother.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? Saena might be OOC (T.T) because she might turn out to be as evil as most of the fans think in the next chapters of the manga. Next chapter would be a flashback chapter, more about Saena's past and I might post it tomorrow..


	10. Untold Story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

**Quick Reminder:** This is a flashback chapter, kinda. Most (all) parts are based on Saena's perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Untold Story<strong>

At 18 years old, Saena Mogami never expected to be in a situation she was in. After being thrown out by her own family when they found out her boyfriend got her pregnant, she moved out and lived with her boyfriend, Hachiro Nishiyama.

Her boyfriend's family refused to acknowledge her, them. And therefore, there was no support given from his side of the family either.

Hachiro was working 2 jobs at once to support her and their unborn child. Then, they were planning to continue studying law after their unborn child was born.

Saena was happy living like that. Even though her family had thrown her out, she didn't really care that much because they never cared about her anyways. And, she was going to have her own family. A family that actually loves her.

At the 25th of December, Saena gave birth to a healthy, baby girl who had her black hair while her father's unique gold orbs.

Saena was happy at the sight of her daughter and started to caress her cheeks. She thought that the little angel was the symbol of forever happiness that she was about to experience with Hachiro.

"Look at our daughter. She's beautiful." Hachiro said, then went and kissed Saena's forehead.

"Yes, she is." Saena replied, still staring at her daughter.

"So.. are we still going to name her 'Kyoko'?" Hachiro asked.

"Yes.. that's what you've always to name out child if it was a girl, right?" Saena said.

Hachiro chuckled and replied, "I love Kyoko already, before she was even born.. I love you two."

Saena simply smiled at him then went back on looking at her daughter. She couldn't stop staring at their little angel.

"By the way, I just forgot to get something. Wait, I'll get it straight away." Hachiro said.

"Okay. You better hurry up." Saena replied.

"I will." Hachiro said, then went over and kissed baby Kyoko and Saena on their foreheads.

Hachiro left the room while Saena fell asleep with their little angel. Her new family was the most precious to her and she never experienced that kind of feeling, pure happiness and joy.

Three hours later, Saena lazily opened her eyes slowly just to find a person was shouting her name over and over again. It wasn't Hachiro.

"Mogami-san! You're finally awake! These two police officers have some.. um, news for you." the nurse said.

"Wait, where's Hachiro? Has he come back yet?" Saena asked.

One the police officer stood up from their seat and went closer to Saena while the other followed him. "We're very sorry, Mogami-san, but.. I'm afraid your partner isn't here. He was involved in a car accident two hours ago. Unfortunately, before he even got in the hospital, he passed away."

Saena froze. _'They must be joking.. They're joking! That's not possible! It's the day our child was born and he said he was just going to get something.. Maybe he's just hiding somewhere! It's not possible!'_ But then, after trying to convince herself over and over again, it still didn't work.

Tears started coming out of her eyes. The man she loved.. was not there.

"WHERE IS HE! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE. THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! HACHIRO SAID HE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" Saena screamed.

"Calm down, Mogami-san.." the nurse said, trying to comfort her.

"HOW THE HECK COULD I CALM DOWN? TELL ME! WHEN I WAS JUST TOLD THE MAN I LOVED JUST DIED.. AND ON TOP OF THAT, ON THE DAY I GAVE BIRTH TO OUR BABY!"

"Well.. Mogami-san.. We did find this on your partner's jacket. It looks quite expensive." one of the police officer said, then handed Saena over a small box.

Saena shakily got the box and opened it. She found a silver crystal necklace surrounding a silver ring with little crystals. Tears continued to come out of her eyes as she held the little box tightly. And, the next thing she knew, everything turned into black.

Years passed after that day. Saena didn't even noticed it's been five years already and her and Hachiro's daughter was already in kindergarten.

Saena was at the last year of her course. When she was 20, after working countless jobs, she finally went back in track of her law course. While studying, she was still working for another part-time job to support her and Kyoko and pay the loan she used for her law course little by little.

Saena didn't have that much time to spend time with her daughter because of that. She couldn't even celebrate Kyoko's birthday because that was the day that.. Hachiro died. And whenever Kyoko asks if she has a father, Saena couldn't bring herself but to just give her a cold look.

Saena knew it wasn't Kyoko's fault. She blames it on herself. For asking him to hurry to come back. That's why, she doesn't deserve the love of their daughter. It was too much. How could she feel the love their daughter but he can't...

Things got even worse by the time Kyoko was six years old, starting as a first-grade student.

She finally finished her law course and was trying to get accepted in the bar exams. There were three parts on the exams and she needed to pass it no matter what. Saena knew it was going to be tough, since only about 18% female pass the bar exams.

Whenever she tried to study, Kyoko would always come up to her and ask her to spend time with her.

"Mom. Can you play with me?", Kyoko tried to touch Saena's shoulder and stared at her with her gold orbs.

But, due to the stress she has from studying and working, Saena slapped her child's hand. She suddenly remembered Hachiro's eyes from her. They were exactly the same.

She then walked away from her room and went to the bathroom. She couldn't believe she just hit her child. How could she?

Then, on another situation, Kyoko went straight from home and got 88% on her test, which Saena didn't like. Saena was aiming for 100% on her every exam because she needed to pass them no matter what and so therefore, she has been saying the same things to her child too.

Little did she know that every time she said that her child wasn't "good enough", it was enough to cause a great amount of sadness to the little Kyoko.

When she finally passed the bar exams months later, she got offered a job from Tokyo. And without a second thought, Saena took it. It was her dream and she needed that job. For her. For her child. She wouldn't need to work any part-time jobs anymore.

While she was leaving, Kyoko was trying to stop her, saying that she would be a good girl next time. But, Saena just ignores her and continues walking, thinking that it would be better, for both of them.

While walking, she thought that even though she was cold to her child everytime, there was just some moments she would never forget.

Just like that time when she caught her child talking to herself, role-playing as a princess. Saena looks from a far and smiles at the sight. She found it amusing and knew her daughter's obsession with fairytales came from the books that Hachiro bought before Kyoko was even born.

When she finally arrived at Tokyo, she was given her own apartment. Her wage was pretty high so she could pay her loan in just two years and still support her and her daughter.

After her first week in Tokyo, she finally contacted the Fuwa's and told them that she would be leaving Kyoko there for sometime since she will be living in Tokyo from that moment on.

The Fuwa's just said that Kyoko was very good with their inn so they would let her stay, which Saena was relieved of. She was afraid no one would take care of her child while she was away.

She worked hard and was sending money every month to the Fuwa's for Kyoko's school fees and other things.

And, while Kyoko was growing up, the Fuwa's would always send a picture of Kyoko to Saena atleast once a year, which Saena would collect and keep in a small album.

But, those photos ended when Kyoko was 15 years old. She apparently ran away with their son. The Fuwa's were frustrated and so is she. She couldn't believe how two young teenagers could ran away like that.. She was afraid that her daughter would end up being like her.

And so, she hired a detective to constantly watch the two while they were on Tokyo. She found it annoying how her daughter had to work three jobs a day to support the Fuwa's son. But, she couldn't bring herself to reconcile with her at the same time. She was still scared.

Then, when Kyoko was sixteen years old, she found out she moved out of the apartment she and the Fuwa's son were living on and it took two months for the detective to find where she moved.

Suddenly, Saena was shocked when she saw the Kando company's commercial on their new product and saw her daughter.. with a new hairstyle - short auburn hair.

Then, the next time she saw her daughter was as "Mio" on "Dark Moon". She'd always read reviews and commentaries about her performance and most of the time, they were positive, To her, it seemed like her daughter wasn't going on the same path as her after all. She was grateful for that.

Afterwards, she saw Kyoko starring on another drama and looking different, almost resembling her except for Hachiro's eyes. But what she didn't expect is her daughter's relationship with a famous actor named Ren Tsuruga.

She always thought that her daughter always had a liking to the Fuwa's kid and joined the showbiz world to hopefully support him.

She didn't believe the rumors until she saw it with her own eyes. After 11 years, she saw her daughter with her supposedly boyfriend while walking on the Fuji TV Hallways.

Saena didn't know how to react and so, she just decided to go with her cold facade to her daughter.

But just as she started walking on the opposite direction, she regretted it.

Thinking back, Saena realized she missed a lot of opportunities while her child was growing up. She should've been braver. She should've forgiven herself sooner. She should've showed her how much she truly loved her. She wanted to re-write her past but she couldn't. That's why, the only thing to change that was to make her past pale in comparison to the present.

She bravely went to the LME Building and appointed an appointment with her daughter. And, finally, after all those years, she was glad she reconciled with her daughter. Her only, most precious treasure in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please, tell me what you think! Happy 2015, everyone ^-^


	11. Butterfly Pendant

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Butterfly Pendant<strong>

Time was sure fast. It's already been two weeks since Saena decided to confront Kyoko. They remained in contact, met up twice and Saena even visited Kyoko once at her new apartment.

Saena also paid for Kyoko's fees for school and acting school. She actually wanted to do it for a while now but hesitated since she was still afraid to confront Kyoko before. Kyoko hesitated on Saena paying Kyoko's fees but Saena didn't take no for an answer.

Though, Kyoko was really thankful since from that point on, she could finally start saving money and maybe, little by little, buy the cosmetics she wanted before.

At about 6 o'clock in the afternoon, at the building where Kyoko and Ren's apartments were built in, Saena was wearing her usual business suit and knocked on Kyoko's apartment door.

There was no answer. She knocked once more… and again, no answer. She then looked at the doorknob and tried to open, she realized that it was unlocked and fully opened the door.

Saena walked through Kyoko's apartment and when she finally reached the living room, she saw her daughter and her supposedly boyfriend.. in a very intimate position.

On the couch, Ren was above Kyoko who was laying down. Her arms were around his neck while his arms were hugging her body tightly. He was whispering something to her but stopped when both was finally aware of Saena's presence.

Saena's face was calm and steady.. Although she had to admit, she was a little bit flustered behind her composure seeing her daughter with a man in an intimate position.

Kyoko nearly screamed and immediately stood up from their positions and Ren followed her. Both were flustered and couldn't seem to look Saena at the eye.

"Mo-mother! It's not like what you think! We were practicing for our shoot tomorrow!" Kyoko said.

_About an hour ago.._

_The apartment Lory assigned for Kyoko was in the same floor as Ren's. And, her apartment was literally next door to Ren's. The two have been visiting each other's apartments every chance they get._

_Ren just came back from an out-of-town shoot for three days. While inwardly thanking his capable manager for his skills to clear off his schedule for the day and instead start a very early time the next day, Ren knocked on Kyoko's apartment door, planning to surprise her._

_Kyoko opened the door and saw Ren. She thought that he was going to come back tomorrow. And, she had to admit, while he was away, she was actually feeling out of place._

"_Did you miss me?" Ren teasingly asked._

_Kyoko smiled at him and tiptoed to hug him. Ren hugged her back tightly and deepened their embrace. _

"_Yes. Very much." Kyoko whispered._

"_Me too. I didn't know what to do while I was away from you." Ren whispered back._

_Pulling away from the embrace, he suddenly scooped up Kyoko, entered her apartment and closed the door. _

"_Woah! What are you doing, Kuon?" Kyoko asked._

"_Nothing. I just missed you so much." Ren replied and slowly, he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back in the same manner and gradually, their kiss became more passionate as Kyoko's arms started making it's way over Ren's neck._

_Oh, how he missed the softness of her lips pressed gently against his.._

_Reluctantly stopping, Ren sat on the long couch on Kyoko's living room and made her sit on his lap. Then, he took notice of the script laying on the coffee table. _

_He took the script and realized that it looked familiar._

"_This is the script for tomorrow's shoot, isn't?" Ren asked._

"_Yeah. I already practiced how I would act.. I researched photo shoots like that and I think.. I got it."_

"_I knew you would. Can you show me what you've got so far? Why don't we practice?" Ren asked._

"_Okay." Kyoko replied. She closed her eyes and slowly, while she opened them, her smile turned into a teasing smirk. _

_Kyoko moved her face closer to his and slowly, she started pinning him down on the couch. She smirked again and in a voice that Ren couldn't resist, she moved near his ears and whispered, "I just remembered.. You said that when a man buys a woman clothes, it means that.. he wants to do something to her, no matter what.. Can you show me.. what exactly you wanted from me?"_

_He couldn't take it. He knew that his girlfriend was scary when it came into acting. She was really the end of him. _

_Ren smirked at her and in an instance, the tables were turned around. In a husky voice, he whispered, "Kyoko, my darling.. do you really know what you're saying? Are you sure.. you want me to do what I wa-"_

"Shoot? Ah, is it that one for R'Mandy?" Saena asked.

"Yes. That one President offered us." Kyoko replied.

_A week ago, at Lory Takarada's office…_

_Sebastian assisted Ren and Kyoko into Lory's office and when they entered, it seemed like they were in another world. Lory's theme for the day was samurais. He was wearing a crimson samurai suit and was moving his samurai sword around._

"_Ren! Mogami-kun! I'm glad your finally here!"_

_Ren and Kyoko were gobsmacked at Lory's display, although they had to admit that they expected to see something similar, knowing how extravagant their boss is._

"_So.. what did you want from us?" Ren asked._

"_You see, for R'Mandy, Mogami-kun was asked to star with you for their new clothing line.. Not all of the public are pleased with your relationship, although majority of them are okay with it and are intrigued with your relationship. Will you accept it or not?"_

"_I'm fine with it as long as Kyoko is." Ren replied._

"_I'll want to accept it.. Though, I don't have any idea on how to be a.. model?"_

"_You'll be fine. Remember that time when I helped you with 'Natsu'?" Ren assured._

'_Natsu, huh? As far as I know, that's Mogami-kun's new role.. So, the Heel Siblings worked after all. He must've have felt so tortured living with Mogami-kun so that he couldn't resist not dropping hints about his feelings for her.' Lory thought._

_Kyoko smiled at him and finally replied, "Yes, President, we'll accept it."_

"_I'm glad to hear that." Lory replied._

"I see.. By the way, why don't you introduce me to your 'boyfriend'? I realized that me and Tsuruga-san haven't been introduced properly to each other yet." Saena said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Mother, this is Ren. Ren, this is Saena Mogami, my mother." Kyoko replied, while gesturing her mother and Ren.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuruga-san." Saena said.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you too, Mogami-san." Ren replied.

'_This woman.. she's really changed. So, what Kyoko's been telling me was true after all.. In some place of my heart, I feel somewhat relieved. I just hope that.. she won't hurt her ever again.'_ Ren thought.

"Then, why don't we three get dinner? I know this restaurant that just opened.. Kyoko would love it because it's full of hamburger steaks.." Saena said.

"Really! It's been a long time since I last ate them again!" Kyoko asked, who already seemed to be in her LaLa land.

Saena chuckled a little. "Okay, then let's go. Make sure to put on a disguise. You two are still a pretty hot topic to the paparazzi."

Kyoko and Ren wore sunglasses as a three of them chatted more as they walked down through the building's hallways. When finally at the parking lot, they decided to let Ren drive. Kyoko seated in the front seat while Saena was on the back seat.

One of Saena's assistants actually called her about some work matters while they were in the car so Saena spent the whole ride talking to her assistant. And, while driving, Ren couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. It was his first time meeting his girlfriend's parents. And, all of the 'girlfriends' he had in the past, he never really met their parents.

Finally arriving at the restaurant, it seemed like a Japanese-American high-class restaurant. And, like Saena mentioned, the main food they serve were hamburger steaks and other kind of steaks.

They sat in a table far away from the main entrance. Kyoko ordered Hamburger Steak with Onions and Gravy as well as vegetable salad as the side dish since she still wanted to remain in shape for her role as 'Natsu' as well as the shoot they were doing tomorrow.

Ren got Balsamic steak with warm semi-dried tomato and garlic crouton salad, he was planning to get a more light-weighted meal but Kyoko scolded him so he ordered that instead. Then, Saena just ordered a simple steak with mashed potatoes and miso soup.

They chatted while eating and Saena seemed to ask Ren more questions regarding his and Kyoko's relationship. When Kyoko was finished eating, she excused her self to the bathroom, leaving the two alone.

When Kyoko was out of sight, Saena spoke up.

"If you ever hurt my daughter, then, you better watch out." Saena said.

Ren gulped. The feeling was deja vu, just like that time when he and Kyoko ordered from Darumaya a week ago where Kyoko introduced him to the Taisho and his wife.

"I assure you, Mogami-san, I won't, I love Kyoko very much to the point that I'll sacrifice anything for her. " Ren replied.

"Thank you. I'm glad." Saena replied, and gave Ren a small smile, which was pretty rare from her.

It was already 9:00 pm when they left the restaurant and when arriving at the car park, Saena said that she is going to leave since she has to handle some big cases tomorrow.

She hugged Kyoko and smiled at Ren then went inside her car and drove away. When Saena finally left, Ren and Kyoko started walking up to their apartments' building floor.

"What did you think of my mother?" Kyoko asked.

"She was pleasant." Ren replied.

"Did you two get along while I went to the rest room?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Finally reaching their apartment floor, Ren told Kyoko to go at his apartment since he has something to give her from his trip. Ren went at his room and grabbed a box and came out to the living room to give it to Kyoko.

"Here. I got this for you." Ren said.

"What is this?" Kyoko asked.

"Open it." Ren said, while staring at her.

Kyoko curiously opened the box and inside it, in turned out to be a necklace with a crystal butterfly pendant.

Kyoko was shocked in awe as she found the butterfly so beautiful. Ren stared at her with amusement.

"Could I put it on you?" Ren asked. Kyoko didn't reply as she was still staring at the necklace so Ren grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck.

"There. As I thought, it looks good on you.." Ren said.

Kyoko blushed at Ren's compliment and replied, "Thank you.. But, are you sure it's really mine? The butterfly.. looks somewhat so expensive.."

"I don't care how much it is, as long as it's for you. I love you." Ren replied, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." Kyoko replied.

"Can we go sleep now? I couldn't sleep in those two nights without you." Ren pouted.

"Okay, fine." Kyoko answered, still blushing.

The whole sleeping together while going to bed became somewhat a habit ever since Kyoko moved in the same apartment building as him.

When they woke up by the alarm clock, Kyoko prepared their breakfast while Ren took his shower. Then, after they eat breakfast Kyoko would take hers. It was their normal routine. They were practically living together.

They went separate ways since Kyoko had to shoot a commercial, a new lotion product for a pretty-well known company. She got the offer two days ago and she was still overwhelmed she got the part.

Then, Ren has his drama shooting and a mini-interview for a magazine. He prepared his self because he knew the magazine would ask question about his and Kyoko's relationship.

Time went fast as it was already 3:00 p.m, their shoot. Kyoko got there first and after 5 minutes, Ren arrived there with Yashiro.

"Nice to see you again, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro greeted.

"You too, Yashiro-san." Kyoko replied.

Yashiro made his way somewhere else to give his favorite couple some alone time. He was still overwhelmed since he just heard that the two are practically living together from the president since Kyoko moved in an apartment next to his charge.

Ren put his arms around Kyoko's waist and asked her, "Are you still nervous about the shoot?"

"Not really.. I think I really got it." Kyoko smiled, re-assuring him.

The photographer for their shoot greeted them and both went to their respective dressing rooms. The clothing line was formal attire so Ren was wearing a dark grey suit and his hair was sleeked back, his hair style for his usual R'Mandy shoots. When Kyoko came out, she was wearing platform pumps and her hair was put into a bun stylishly. She was wearing a dark red pencil skirt and a black crop top with white fitted blazer.

Ren came up to her and said, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Kyoko replied, while her face flushed pink.

Then, the photographer's assistant called them to tell them the shoot was going to start.

On the first shot, Ren's arms were around Kyoko's waist as the two of them smiled. Then, from the second shot, the way their arms were positions as well as their expressions gradually changed until the final shot. The photographer was impressed with the two of them._ 'As expected from Ren-san. Kyoko-san has some talent as well.'_

"Well done, Ren-san, Kyoko-san! We finished the shoot earlier than we expected. We have a forty-five minute break then you two could come back to see the final shots.

"Thank you." both of them answered.

They went to their dressing rooms to change to their normal clothes. When Kyoko came out, she was surprised to see Ren who was actually waiting outside of her dressing room.

Ren held her hand and asked, "Do you want to go to fairyland?"

"But.. you said you weren't really a fairy, right? How could we go to fairyland?" Kyoko asked.

"I know a way. Come with me, my love." Ren winked at her as Kyoko blushed and tightened her grip on his hand.

After a five minute drive, they finally arrived at 'Fairyland'. Ren was wearing a cap and sunglasses while Kyoko was only wearing sunglasses. They were aware that the paparazzi might notice them anywhere they go and they learned from the article that was published about them about two weeks ago.

They were still holding hands as they walked while Kyoko stared in awe how magical the place was.. the rides, the princesses walking around, the fairies everywhere. It was truly a fairy land for her.

Kyoko hugged Ren while still amazed, "Thank you. This is the first time I've been to this place."

"Anything for you.. By the way, we don't have a lot of time, so, let's go on one of the rides or something."

"Yep!" Kyoko replied.

They rode on the roller coaster, the carousel, and two more rides. The people lining up for those rides was too much so Ren instead payed triple the price to allow him and Kyoko to be the first on the line. Yes, it was cheating but they didn't have a lot of time and he wanted Kyoko to enjoy the place.

Ren bought Kyoko a princess tiara from one of the stalls while Kyoko, in return, bought Ren a crown. They also bought a lot of other stuff and even went to the Photo Booth.

After being tired from riding the rides and lurking around the stalls, they took a break and ate ice cream. Kyoko got something from her bag. It was a dark blue box and handed it to Ren.

"What is this, Kyoko?"

"My gift. For you." Kyoko replied.

"What for?" Ren asked.

"Nothing. You gave me this necklace, so I got you something. Open it!" Kyoko said.

Ren opened the box and it turned out to be a watch. He knew that watch, it was from the most expensive brands that ever existed.

"Kyoko.. you didn't have to…" Ren said.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Kyoko replied, with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"No! I really like it. It's a gift from you after all.. But, just how much did this cost you?"

With that, Kyoko smirked and repeated Ren's words from last night. I don't care how much it is, as long as it's for you. I love you."

Ren smiled and while listening to those words, he couldn't take it. His girlfriend just looked so cute. In an instant, he grabbed her lips once again. It wasn't passionate but it was gentle and long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay. If you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, please feel free to point it out! Criticisms are appreciated. ^-^

By the way, just a little update on the fanfic's timeline:

- 11-12 years ago before the timeline: Saena's past (Chapter 10)

- April 10: the date when Ren is flying back to Japan.. On this fanfic, he left early at Guam and arrived at late night which was also the night where he confessed to Kyoko. (Chapter 1, 2, 3, Most of Chapter 4)

- April 11: Yashiro and Lory finds out about their relationship. Then, Kyoko sleeps over again at Ren's. (End of Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6, and a bit from Chapter 7)

- April 12: Kyoko and Kanae re-unite again and the article about Kyoko and Ren is under the wraps. (Chapter 7, a bit from Chapter 8)

- April 13: The article comes out; Saena sees Kyoko and Ren; Saena and Kyoko reconciles (Chapter 8, Chapter 9)

- April 20: Kyoko and Ren gets offered a modeling job. (this chapter)

- April 28: Saena goes dinner with Kyoko and Ren. (this chapter)


	12. Enchanted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**2**** - ****Enchanted**

As soon as the public images of the R'Mandy shoot was released, the public went crazy. Ren and Kyoko were seen on billboards all over Japan and no one could deny that the two were soon to be Japan's most sought after couple.

The public craved more of the two. They wanted to see more of them. The public demand of seeing the two together in anything, a drama, a movie commercial or whatever it is, was high.

Not long after, after a month, Lory Takarada's favorite couple was called into his office.

Lory was stopped from his thoughts on polishing the two of them to the best actors they could be when the door connecting to his office made a sound.

His ever loyal and trusted assistant, "Sebastian" as Kyoko would call him, guided his favorite couple into his office. Lory's theme for the day was Egyptian again. He was wearing a Pharaoh costume.

"Have a seat. Ren, Mogami-kun." Lory greeted whilst putting his cigar down.

The two took a seat and Ren just naturally put his slender arms around Kyoko's petite waist. Lory didn't ignore this simple gesture, inside, he was smiling as he was more than overwhelmed that two have finally opened the curtains of their hearts.

"Why did you call us again, boss?" Ren asked.

"You see, Ren, Mogami-kun.. The public demand to see the two of you together is getting higher and higher. Just last week, a poll from a popular talk show stated that you two are the cutest couple in the industry right now… I have a proposal for you two to consider, this is also regarding Mogami-kun's debut."

"Debut? President, are you really going allow me to debut? Leave the Love Me Section? No more weird requests? Also, are you sure they really said that about me and Ren?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, Mogami-kun. If you recall, when you first joined the Love Me Section last year, I told you that I was going to observe you first within a year. The same goes for Kotonami-kun. What I said was not really a lie, I have always considered a debut project for you and Kotonami-kun after a year but the problem was your parents' consent. But thanks to the gods, your mother already gave permission to our agency about your debut so everything is all in place. And yes, Mogami-kun, people do think of you and Ren that way. You are more recognizable now than you think." Lory replied.

Kyoko nodded at Lory's answer and is dumbfounded. She was finally going to be a full-fledged actress. She did not want to miss this opportunity. She wants to be an actress who could act properly with the man he respects the most in acting, no other than her boyfriend.

Ren took a glance at the lady next to her. He was truly happy for her. He could tell that she has been wanting to debut for so long and that is finally going to be true. He felt a sense of pride within him.

Lory continued.. "So, as I was saying, about Mogami-kun's debut. It is a deep romance drama called 'Endless Love'. I know you two would consider this the most since it is directed by Hiroaki Ogata. He took up another deep-romance drama actually personally asked for you two to star on it. Here's the script."

Lory passed down two booklets to Ren and Kyoko and the two immediately opened the booklet and read what was inside:

_**Director: **_

_Hiroaki Ogata_

_**Writers: **_

_Kou Kikuchi_

_Reji Suou_

_**Plot:**_

_Yuri and Kei grew up together as siblings under the care of their loving parents. Kei loves her sister very much and is very protective of her. Their lives were disrupted when they found out that there was a case of baby switching in the hospital on the day that Yuri was born. They discovered that the family's real daughter was Mai, the poor, mean and resentful classmate of Yuri. The lives of Yuri and Mai are dramatically reversed in an instant. Yuri wants to stay but Mai keeps pressuring her to leave. _

_The weak-willed Yuri decides to run away and stay with her careless biological mother and her good-for-nothing brother whom Mai grew up with believing her real family. Meanwhile, Kei and his parents decides to leave abroad with their real daughter Mai due to his father's work._

_Years later, Yuri grew up to be a kind-hearted young lady just working at a hotel resort and meets a conceited guy named Takao. Takao was the heir to the hotel resort. He later falls in love for Yuri as he realizes she is changing him for the better. _

_Takao proudly proclaims Yuri to be his girlfriend to everyone, including Kei, who turned out to be his best friend. Through Takao, the 'siblings' reunite again. Kei and Yuri decides to catch up with each other and make up for the lost time. They start to fall in love for each other as it conflicts more things as they are both already in a relationship. Kei is already engaged to his long-time girlfriend, Sakura, while Yuri is dating Takao._

_Things get even worse when Yuri finds out she has leukemia. Could Yuri and Kei be together with all these tangled complications?_

_**Main Cast:**_

_Kyoko__ as Yuri Sato (real name) / Yuri Tamura_

_She grew up believing she was Kei's sister and belongs to an ever-so loving family. Her life was turned upside down when she found out that they weren't her real family. She still grew up to be a kind-hearted lady who stole Takao's heart. She gets conflicted when she starts feeling something for her 'brother', Kei as well. She later gets leukemia and gets weaker each day, which complicates things even more._

_Ren Tsuruga__ as Kei Tamura_

_He is the loving brother of Yuri. Even while he was overseas with his family, he still kept looking for Yuri, regardless of the fact that he knew that she was not his real sister. Years after, when he meets her again through his best friend, Takao, a passionate love develops between the two of them but it is complicated as he is already engaged to his long-time girlfriend, Sakura and Yuri is dating his best friend, Takao. _

_Michika Kawagoe__ as Mai Tamura (real name) / Mai Sato_

_Kei's real biological little sister. She grew up to be resentful and arrogant because of how she was brought up by her careless mother and good-for-nothing brother. She was more than happy about the sudden twitch as she was always jealous of Yuri who seemed to always have everything. When she meets Yuri again when her family comes back to Japan after being in overseas for years, she starts to resents her even more since she starts to take interest in her brother's best friend, Takao, who, on the other hand, is only interested in Yuri. _

_Hidehito Kijima__ as Takao Ishida_

_The playboy, conceited best friend of Kei. He meets Yuri and slowly falls in love with her as he realized he is changing him for the better. His friendship with Kei later starts falling apart when Yuri and Kei develops a passionate love for each other. He would do anything to help Yuri._

_**Supporting Cast:**_

_Kimiko Kamio__ as Yuri's biological mother_

_A careless and bossy woman who bought up Mai. Even though she would not admit it openly, she really did love Mai even if she was not her real daughter. She was distraught when she found out about Mai and Yuri's switch when they were born that results Yuri being her real daughter. _

_Yuuko Nabatame __as Kei and Mai's mother_

_She raised Kei and Yuri with lots of love. She was confused and did not know how to feel when she found out about the switch when Yuri and Mai were born. She loved Yuri with all her heart and even offered her to go with them overseas and still live with them._

_Ryotaro Uesugi __as Kei and Mai's father_

_He is a loving father to Kei and Yuri, although he is strict and logical. He was the one who insisted that it was just right to get Mai from the people who bought her up as she is their real daughter. He has always been Mai's confidante while they were living overseas. _

_Chiori Amamiya__ as Sakura Hanazono_

_The patient, loving long-time girlfriend of Kei. She later becomes hateful and resentful to Yuri when the latter and Kei admitted that there was something going on between them. She also later helps Mai to constantly torture Yuri. _

_Nick__ as Yuri's biological older brother_

_Having raised in a poor environment, he is a good-for-nothing brother and is an alcoholic. He and his mother lets Yuri become the breadwinner of the family. And like his mother, he also constantly misses Mai even though he and her did not have a good relationship. _

Lory picked up his cigar while watching the two read the script. He liked the look in both of their faces. _'I knew these two lovebirds liked the concept. It's one of a kind!'_

Seconds after Ren put down the script booklet, he looked at his lady love who was still into the script. A second later, she realized the gaze that was looking at her so she put the script booklet down as well.

"So, I take this silence as a yes to the project?" Lory asked.

"Boss, I must say.. The plot is really interesting, it's complicated and twisted. I personally like it, it's a good start for her." Ren replied.

Kyoko flustered a bit and said, "Yes, President, I like the script as well.. Though, for some of the scenes.. Does it really have to have that much kissing scenes? And, If I'm not mistaken, there is also a lo-lo-love scene with Ren's character?"

'_What? A love scene?' _Ren thought. He only read the pages listing the cast and the staff of the drama as well the first two episodes.

"Ah, yes. Mogami-kun, isn't that great? The first time you will ever have to do this kind of scene is with your real-life partner, nonetheless. Also, I know this will be Ren's first time doing this kind of scene as well."

Kyoko continued to blush. "But, President… Isn't a bit too much, though? I guess a kiss is okay but this.."

Ren gently rubbed her back and smiled softly, "It's okay. We would encounter this kind of scene later on anyway, whether we like it or not. And don't worry, you will be wearing something during this kind of scene.. You're not completely naked."

Kyoko uttered no more words and smiled back gently at him. It's crazy how little words he say could instantly make her feel at ease.

After a few seconds, Lory faked a cough to get his favorite couple's attention.

"Also, I just want to mention to you two that somewhere in November, 'Tragic Marker' would be released here as well in the international film festival in America. Cain Heel's real identity would be revealed once you two go the international film festival. The drama's filming should be ending by that time too."

"Will Setsu's presence still be needed?" Kyoko curiously asked.

"Of course, Mogami-kun. She is Cain's companion, after all." Lory replied with a smug smile.

Ren noticed this reaction and knew exactly what that smile was about. "Well, boss, is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's all. You two could go to your agendas. Have a good dating life, you two!" Lory replied.

Ren and Kyoko quickly stood up and left the flamboyant president's office while his large hand quickly merged with her much smaller hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Notes:<strong> All the cast names in the drama, 'Endless Love' is actually canon. They are real actors and actresses on the Skip Beat! Universe. But, these will all be explored next chapter, hehe. Also, it is based from the Korean drama 'Autumn in My Heart'.

**A/N:** I am really, really sorry for not updating for so long T.T See, school has started again for me and I'm currently prepping up for our exams.. And the other thing is, my story plan for this story and the pre-version of this chapter was all gone because I let my friend borrow my USB for a day and turns out, she accidentally dropped the USB so now it won't work :(

And, finally, have you seen the latest chapters? The canon Saena seems to be the total opposite of the Saena on this story.. I actually wanted this fanfic to be somewhat canon but now it's all AU, haha. (Ooh by the way, I made a MV featuring Saena and Kyoko, it's on my bio if you wanna see, hehe ^-^). I am going to finish this story by this year.. I promise, no matter how long it takes.

On the other note, if you are interested in translating Japanese English or Chinese English for the Skip Beat! fanbook, please message me :)


	13. Endless Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**13**** - ****Endless Love**

The script reading, look tests and cast pictures for the drama 'Endless Love' all happened just after four days Lory discussed the project to his favorite couple. The shooting for the drama's first episode started briefly after that.

The first episode's plot was mostly filled with prologue of the whole story which features younger actors that are portraying the younger versions of Kyoko, Ren and Michika's characters.

The four main cast members, Kyoko, Ren, Michika and Kijima, only appeared in short scenes.

After the prologue ended, it showed a brief glance on Yuri's (Kyoko's character) adult life and how she meets Takao (Kijima's character).

Then, Ren appears at the end where his character, Kei, his biological sister Mai (Michika's character) along with their parents (Yuuko Nabatame and Ryotaro Uesugi's characters) goes back to Japan after being in overseas for about 10 years

Kyoko got along pretty well with the cast members. She was happy when Chiori was amongst the cast, even though they haven't had any scenes with each other yet.

Kyoko tagged along with the latter more than a month ago to the 'Are you serious?' taping. She noticed that one of the cast members in the variety show seemed to be attracted to Chiori, even though Chiori haven't noticed it.

Now that she thinks about it, it was like with Hiou and Kanae's situation, except with the large amount of difference in their ages. Kyoko knew Hiou's crush for her best friend but Kanae constantly dismisses it.

Speaking of which, Hiou's parents, the famous Yuuko Nabatame and Ryotaro Uesugi, were part of the drama and they were very nice to her. She only talked to them once in the script reading where the famous couple openly teased her and Ren into being engaged soon.

Kijima was also amongst the cast. Kyoko still wondered what he meant when Kijima told her about the 'pass'. She recalled what happened in the script reading where Kijima approached her and Ren.

"_Kyoko-chan! Tsuruga-kun! You two really match each other!" Kijima said._

"_Thank you, Kijima-kun. I'm looking forward to work with you." Kyoko answered._

"_I'm looking forward to work with you as well, Kijima." Ren replied._

"_You know, Tsuruga-kun, if you told me earlier that you were going after Kyoko-chan all along, then I wouldn't try to make a move of her. We're friends, right? Sorry for trying to go after your girl." Kijima said, with a smug smile while patting Ren's back._

"_Yeah." Ren simply said, which left Kyoko even more confused._

"_Kijima-san, if you don't mind me asking, what are you talking about?" Kyoko asked._

"_It's really nothing, Kyoko-chan. It's all in the past. Tsuruga-kun is so lucky to have you! I'm glad you finally gave him the pass. See you later! You lovebirds can start building your nest now." Kijima answered. He winked at them before walking which earned him a 'gentleman' smile from Ren. _

Other actresses and actors on the cast include Kimiko Kamio, the veteran actress who once stamped Kyoko with minus 10 points on her Love Me book. The veteran actress was still acting cold to Kyoko but instantly turns nicer when Ren is around her.

Then there is also Michika Kawagoe, who she knew from the Love Me task Lory assigned her, Chiori and Kanae before they got their "Something… Mission". Kyoko wondered what stuff Chiori wrote in her poison notebook this time since she was aware of the fact that both Chiori and Kanae despised the latter and believes she has no acting skills but just have a cute face.

Apparently, Michika was the one singing the drama's opening since she was a singer before she did a crossover to acting but the matter was still undecided…

Lastly, there was Nick. He was a model at R'Mandy and he mentioned it was his first acting role. He and Ren worked together in photoshoots several times. The two also talk in English which leaves other people who doesn't understand the language feel confused whenever the two chatted.

The staff and cast members of the drama 'Endless Love' was currently in their press conference which was located in one of Fuji TV's halls. Reporters, Blog writers and photographers swarmed around as press conference host introduces the cast one by one. The press conference was broadcasted live and was already a trending topic on social media sites.

The first question from the press was for Kyoko, who was the main actress of the drama.

One asked, "Kyoko-san, how do you feel about your debut drama being a big project with big stars in it such as the famous Yuuko Nabatame and Ryotaro Uesugi. And, of course, your boyfriend, Ren Tsuruga."

"Well, of course, I feel very blessed to have my debut project to be filled with such an amazing cast and staff. I could not wait and work with them. I'll definitely give more than 100% on this drama." Kyoko answered, with a polite smile.

Then, the next one was directed for Yuko Nabatame and Ryotaro Uesugi.

"Nabatame-san, Uesugi-san, what do you to look forward to the drama? Also, this is not really related to the drama directly but, What advice would you two give to Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san, who seems to be following your steps, do you think they'll eventually tie the knot like you two?"

Hiou's father, Ryotaro Uesugi, answered the question first. "Me and my wife like the plot very much. It is truly one of a kind. This is also the first time after many years where I get to work with my wife in a project. As for your other question…" Ryotaro looked the couple who both also looked towards their direction.

"I just want to say that they should just enjoy each other's company and always try to make time for each other. I think they would eventually get married, I mean, just look at how Tsuruga-san looks at Kyoko-san." Ryotaro said.

His wife, Yuko, also answered the question in her part, "Like Ryo, I do think Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san would eventually tie the knot, have kids and everything. They are so sweet together and seeing them two sometimes remind me of Ryo back in the days. They're both really professional and have good acting skills as well. Actually, our son Hiou, watches Kyoko-san's drama that is titled Box "R", he seems to be a fan of her."

Murmurs were heard amongst the crowd as reporters made sure to take note of what Yuko Nabatame just said. Kyoko was surprised to find out that Hiou was watching her drama. Well, it's not she's not watching his. Kanae was with the popular child actor in almost every drama the latter she starred in. They then proceeded to the next question, which was directed to Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, how is it different working with your real-life partner in your second deep-romance drama?"

Ren smiled at the question and looked at Kyoko while answering the question, which made her blush. "I guess it is a little bit easier to have her as my partner since it would be easier to convey the emotions I'm supposed to be having because it's really her, not anyone else."

His response made some reporters show a faint blush within their cheeks.

The next question was directed to Michika Kawagoe.

"Kawagoe-chan, this is your first antagonistic role, am I right? Did you find it difficult getting into your role?"

Michika smiled at the reporter who asked her the question and answered it. "Yes, I have to say, it was really difficult getting into my role~ I mean, I actually took more acting lessons just to get the Mai in control. Also, I just want to say, Kyoko-chan is my inspiration on this role. She was so scary as 'Mio-sama' in Dark Moon!"

The reporters took note of what Michika said whilst Kyoko was suddenly shocked how Michika just revealed that she was her inspiration. She feels flattered and made a mental note to thank Michika later. And for once, on the other side of the table, Chiori actually agrees with what Michika said. She still resented Michika but pretended to be nice in front of her face.

Then, the next question was directed towards Director Ogata.

"Ogata-san, would you be able to reveal some information about the kissing scenes and possibly, some steamy scenes that would be happening in the drama?"

Director Ogata blushed at the question. Still blushing, he answered, "I will not reveal anything major right now… I just advise everyone to watch the drama. But, I will drop a hint… The relationship between Tsuruga-san's character, Kei, and Kyoko-chan's character, Yuri, should definitely be looked out for along and of course, the other romantic relationships that will be shown through the drama."

They asked a couple more questions to the cast and Director Ogata. The second to the last question was directed to Kyoko and Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san, does it feel awkward in any way that you are portraying lovers right now in contrast to playing as enemies in Dark Moon? Or does it feel okay since you two are lovers off-screen as well?"

Ren answered the question first, "As I mentioned before, I feel like it's actually easier to act as lovers with Kyoko since I would be able to release the emotions required of my character easier. But, to be honest I don't really mind playing any roles against Kyoko, whether it be antagonistic or romantic since it is always a pleasure to work with her. "

Kyoko added, "I agree with what Ren said. It is an honor to work with him and I have to say, I'm really happy to be working with him since I want to be an actress who he could take seriously."

Ren whispered something to Kyoko which left the latter's face blushing. The press wanted to ask about it but they realized that they did not have much time so they proceeded with the press conference.

And finally, the last question was for the veteran actors of the series: Kimiko Kamio, Yuko Nabatame and Ryotaro Uesugi. What Yuko have answered to the question stood out.

"Considering you three are veteran actors, how do you feel getting casted as supporting roles for Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san, Kawagoe-chan and Kijima-san?"

Yuko answered, "There is no small or big roles for me. Every role has a purpose in the drama so I do not think they should be labeled."

The statement made Kyoko somewhat recall the lessons her 'father', Kuu Hizuri, have told her during his short visit in Japan.

After the press conference ended, Ren and Yashiro went off to another location to shoot Ren's new commercial. On the other hand, Kyoko wandered around Fuji TV and decided to visit the Minamori Miyako set to see her mother and Kanae since she still had two hours left before she goes ahead and shoot a magazine cover pictorial.

Once Kyoko arrived at the Minamori Miyako set, she saw that the crew were organizing the setting for the next scene. She instantly saw Kanae, who was in her costume and was watching the crew organize the scene. Kyoko didn't let the chance miss and ran towards her best friend. She tried to bear-hug her which Kanae had skillfully dodge.

"Mo! Kyoko!" Kanae shouted.

"Moko-san! How long has it been!? The press conference just ended and I still have time left before my next shoot so I decided to visit you! Kyoko greeted.

"I'm getting ready for my next scene, you idiot!" Kanae replied.

The two girls haven't realized that they already unintentionally attracted the attention of some people in the cast and crew. Kyoko saw that her mother was talking to one of the producers and seemed busy so she did not go up to her.

Then, out of nowhere, Hiou appeared and stand next to Kanae.

"Oh, Hiou-kun!" Kyoko greeted.

"Hey, Kyoko." Hiou replied.

Kyoko noticed that Hiou's voice has become tad deeper and he became a bit taller.

"Hiou-kun, you're already growing up! Your voice is starting to change and you've gotten taller.." Kyoko said, then taking a glance at Kanae who seemed to have a calm composure.

"Thanks.. I guess?" Hiou replied.

"Oh, by the way, your parents told me that you watch Box "R", Hiou-kun.. I didn't expect you to watch a Box "R" type of show but thank you, Hiou-kun." Kyoko said.

"My parents? How did you meet them?" Hiou suspiciously asked. But, before even letting Kyoko answer, he continued. "Ah, that's right! It's because they're working with your new drama.. I forgot the name.. It was 'Endless' something.. But, Kyoko, I only watch Box "R" because Kan-"

What he was going to say was cut off by Kanae who quickly put her hands over his mouth which made Hiou blush a little.

"Why didn't you let Hiou-kun finish, Moko-san?" Kyoko asked.

"He was just going to say something nonsense anyway, that's why.. But by the way, yeah, how was the presscon?" Kanae answered.

But before Kyoko could even answer, the assistant crew told Kanae and Hiou that their scene would start within the next five minutes so they should get ready. This left Kyoko to timidly watch the scene.

The scene was showing one of the first rare direct interaction between Kanae and Hiou's characters.

While watching the scene, she heard someone say her name. It was her mother.

"Kyoko."

"Hi, mom." Kyoko greeted.

Saena gave her a genuine smile, "What brings you here today? Are you visiting your friend, Kotonami-san?"

"Yep. I was going to visit you as well. We haven't seen each other in more than a week, so.."

"Uh-huh. I see you've been busy with your drama. I'm glad for you, you deserve all of it." Saena replied.

This made Kyoko blush a little. Ever since she was little, she never once received a compliment from her mother and it is like a miracle for her that now, she was being complimented by her every now and then.

"Thank you, mom." Kyoko replied, still with a faint blush on her cheeks.

The mother and daughter chatted a bit more until Kyoko got a phone call. She looked who it was from.

_Takenori Sawara_

_Accept | Decline_

Kyoko excused her self from Saena while the latter said not to worry about it. She did not want to interrupt the scene or cause any trouble with the drama's staff so she walked outside in the empty hallways while wondering why Sawara suddenly decided to call her.

"Hello, Sawara-san?" Kyoko greeted.

"Ah, yes, Mogami-san. I just wanted you to know that after you've done your magazine shoot, you will be meeting your new manager. President Takarada wants you to go straight to LME after you're done." Sawara said.

"Alright, Sawara-san. Thank you for telling me." Kyoko answered, before Sawara ended the call.

Kyoko couldn't still believe that she was assigned to have a manager. Lory gave her the notice about a week ago. She was happy since she had to admit, her schedule was getting hectic. Not as hectic as Ren's but it was almost close to his.

As Kyoko entered the magazine shoot, she was greeted by the photographer and had a brief chit-chat. The magazine was called "LaLa". It was a fashion and beauty magazine targeted to female teens and young female adults. When the offer was informed to Kyoko, she accepted it straight away as it would be her first time being a cover of a magazine.

After that, Kyoko went to the dressing room assigned to her where a make-up artist and stylist was waiting for her.

After two hours of preparing her look, Kyoko ended up wearing a loose V-neck dress for the first take. There were still about 3 more outfits she had to wear after the first one. She had hair extensions which matched her auburn ones, making her hair look waist-length. The ends of the hair extensions were wavy. Her makeup matched her hair as it made her look quite sensual. She sported smokey eyes which draws people's attention more into her eyes along with pale pink lipstick.

The crew of the magazine shoot were stunned with the beauty walking out of the dressing room. She received a lot of compliments from the crew.

Even though her boyfriend only taught her about the techniques of a "runaway model", she got the idea of being a "cover model" easily by researching and asking some advice from Kanae, who already posed to be a cover for a magazine before.

The photographer complimented Kyoko a lot and was impressed on how she acted throughout the shoot. He didn't need to give much directions to her unlike what he thought he would.

After the shoot finally ended, Kyoko checked how some of the photos turned out. The picture that was going to be on the cover that the photographer decided was Kyoko wearing a loose silhouette sleeveless dress that consists of a crossover v-neck and wrap over skirt. She was standing confidently with her right hand on her waist while the other resting on her tights. Her head was slightly tilted and her face looked sultry.

"Kyoko-chan, you're a vixen! It was nice working with you. I wish to work with you in the future as well." the photographer complimented, which made a few shades of crimson appear on Kyoko's cheek.

"It was a pleasure as well working with you, Hamido-san. Thank you." Kyoko replied, doing a slight bow.

Kyoko was somehow relieved that the shoot was ended because she could finally go meet her new manager and then go home and spend some time with the man who is constantly making her heart skip a beat. She went to her dressing room where the makeup artist removed the heavy make-up applied on her face. Kyoko later put on her normal clothes and said her greetings to the crew.

While walking through the Fuji TV hallways, she looked through her phone and was about to call Ren until she accidentally bumped to someone.

"Sorry!" Kyoko said. Afterwards, she picked up her phone which fell in the ground. She looked up and noticed that the person she bumped into was not saying anything or hasn't left yet.

She looked at the boots of the person standing in front of her and they were familiar. Black leather boots that a certain someone would usually sport. She quickly stood up while examining the person in front of her slowly... When she finally looked up, she saw him.

Sho Fuwa. How does the two of them always seem cross each other's paths?

Sho continued to stare at her. He had one earphone on his ear. He quickly removed it and put it on his pocket and was about to say something but..

Kyoko sighed at Sho and didn't bother to say anything as she start to walk off.

Suddenly, Sho decided to grab her arm which made her shriek. "Let me go! We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do! Kyoko, please let me talk to you! I need to tell you something important!"

"What would that be? I'm happy with my life right now and I hope you are too, Sho." Kyoko replied, brushing of his hold on her arm.

"Wait, Kyoko. Please, just listen to me, just this once. I promise, it's nothing against you." Sho said, almost in a pleading voice.

Kyoko did a quiet sigh and turned fully around, facing him. He stared into her eyes while Kyoko looked directly back.

"Kyoko. I just want to say, I'm sorry. For everything." he said with a serious tone. Then he continued, "I was immature to admit that all I just loved you all along. But, I let my pride get the best of me. I tried to deny it at first because I thought it was just my parents influencing me to think like it.. but.. no. I really do love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko didn't know what to say. She was deep in shock with the blond idol's confession. She admitted to herself that she has become calmer towards certain things she used to hate before, like the mention of 'love', 'mother' and him..

She stared at him for about two more seconds until she finally said something. "Sho… I accept your apology. I know it's hard to believe since you, the person whom I gave all my heart to who later just ended up deceiving me. But Sho, if it weren't for that and the other experiences I had when I was younger.. then I wouldn't be the 'me' right now. My life was not exactly filled with light and happiness but now it's somewhat slowly turning into that. But, I have to apologize if you expect me to give you all my heart again.. It belongs to someone, who I not only love, but look up to."

Sho let out a genuine smile at her, which was really a rare one from him.

"Thank you Kyoko.. Even with just the rejection I just got from you, it still somehow stroke my tension and made me feel at ease. At least now, that person, Saena-san.. she finally reconciled with you. And I hate to admit it, I knew there was no chance that you would go back to being the Kyoko who loves with all her heart. I was too stupid, I should've realized it sooner before that Tsuruga successfully seduced you." he let out a quick chuckle, "I'm happy for you Kyoko. You deserve what you're having now. I know this is a weird request, but, can we at least still be 'childhood friends'"?

Kyoko smiled at him, "Of course, Sho. I hate to admit it as well, but, there was times when I missed being your friend."

Sho continued gazing at her with his genuine smile. Then, put his arms and hugged Kyoko tightly.

The gesture shocked Kyoko but before she could say anything, Sho spoke up. "Kyoko, just this once. Just for two more seconds. I know this will be the last time."

Kyoko froze but Sho did exactly what he said and let go of his grip on the latter.

"Goodbye, Kyoko. I hope to see you around." Sho said, still having his genuine smile. His eyes looked different though, they looked a little watery.

Kyoko softly replied, "Goodbye, Sho."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was going to add an actual scene from the drama 'Endless Love' but yeah. There will probably be two-three chapters that actually features the drama and the rest of the chapters remaining will be feature the rest of the plot line. I'm trying to avoid this fic to be a cliche one and trying to add perks and quirks to it, haha. I already had the end planned all along since the beginning though...

Also, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! I really, really, appreciate :) I would also like to thank SP Fiore and BluePixieKimiko for reviewing on the last chapter, it certainly gave me inspiration to finish off the draft I did for this chapter ^-^


	14. Fresh Slate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**14**** - ****Fresh Slate**

While walking towards the opposite direction, with a few silent tears dropping down his face, Sho remembered the certain conversation he had with Shoko about a week ago...

_Sho was a distraught. He was a full mess. He can't even work properly and was he was even more late on his shoots or did not show up at all. _

_Shoko sighed at the sight of her charge at such a bad position. She had thought that her charge would be in a more stable condition after he had his 18th birthday party just not long ago but nothing has changed._

_She decided that it was the time to have a word with him properly. For the sake of her job, for the sake of his career…_

"_Sho. I need to talk to you." _

"_Shoko-san, what is it? Don't tell me it's about that pretty boy and that brainless woman!" _

"_Sho, listen to me." _

_Shoko glared at him which surprised Sho as he was used to seeing his manager being kind to him and only being strict rarely._

"_Yours and Kyoko-chan's bond… it's unbreakable. Even Ren Tsuruga can't break it. But, at this point, that bond…. it will be broken. At least apologize to her for god's sake! You were the one who deceived her, used her so you don't have the right to be angry at her! To be honest, I thought Kyoko-chan's hatred was actually her love for you but now…Sho, just get your act together! It's not only the place you have in her heart that you're going to lose but your career as well! Just make this heart break from Kyoko-chan a hit song like just what you did with that ballad you released on the her birthday!" _

"_Heartbreak? As if! And, who said my number one hit ballad song was for her!?"_

"_Sho, I might be carefree when it comes to handling you but I did my research. It was hard to find out more about Kyoko-chan because she was not on the talent directory but thankfully, it was on the LME Website… If if wasn't for her, then why did you specifically schedule that song's release on the 25th of December last year? Sho! The longer you deny things, the worse things become for you! _

_That's where it him. That's when he finally realized…_

Sho thought about it again. _'Thinking about it… I knew I had the chance to get her with me again, before her feelings for that pretty-boy face got deeper. I was stubborn.' _

He stopped at his tracks and quietly cursed,"Damn you, Ren Tsuruga!" which was then followed by a quiet laugh that ended his silent tears.

He might have got Kyoko, the only girl who truly understand and know everything about him… But, that won't stop him from his goal on beating him on being Japan's #1 celebrity. He later sighed n relief that at least, Kyoko was not with any other guy since even though he hated to admit it, if it wasn't him and Kyoko together, he would've thought better of that pretty-boy face with her rather than anyone else…

Meanwhile, half an hour later at the LME Buildings…

Kyoko was glad. So many things happened in her eventful day - the presscon, her photoshoot and the confrontation she needed with a certain childhood friend. Even though at the start, the idea of 'forgiveness' was already in her mind, it felt different to have the true closure she needed. It was all for good… she was truly starting in a fresh slate.

Upon her way to the President's office, she was greeted by a certain little girl.

"Onee-sama!"

Surprised by the sudden hug of Maria, "Oh, Maria-chan! How are you? It's been a while since I last saw you…"

"Onee-sama, for the past month, I was in America with father… We went to the Master Mouse's land almost everyday. I just came back last week and no one told me that you and Ren-sama.."

Kyoko gasped for a moment and kneeled down to talk more closely with Maria. She was clearly aware of the little girl's feelings for Ren… she had even made her a gigantic doll that is based from the actual person for her birthday.

"Maria-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you. But falling in love with him is not something I am sorry for… You're precious to me as well, Maria. You're like the little sister I've never expected to have."

Suddenly, Maria started to sniffle a bit. "You're precious to me as well, Onee-sama. Compared to all the other girls who is under Ren-sama's spell, I could never despise you. And, no, you got it all wrong Onee-sama. I was just upset that the rest of Japan knew before I did. I thought I was closer to you and Ren-sama than that. And, besides, Onee-sama, I haven't turned 18 yet, so maybe I have a chance with Ren-sama until then?"

"Maria-chan…" Kyoko held Maria's hand and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

After a few seconds when Maria has finally calmed down, Kyoko spoke up.

"Why don't you visit my drama's set tomorrow? Ren is going to be there so maybe we could all have lunch together?"

"Sure, onee-sama! I can't wait for tomorrow since I haven't seen Ren-sama yet!"

And with that, the two walked together to the President's office.

Once arriving there, they saw Lory talking with a woman about Jelly Wood's height who had straight, medium-length brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Mogami-kun! Maria!" Lory greeted.

"Grandfather, who is she?" Maria asked, pointing to the woman unfamiliar to her.

"She's Mogami-kun's new manager. She's only 24 and she already has experience on managing since she managed a band before they all got separated."

The woman in question immediately introduced herself. "Kyoko Mogami! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ayumi Kamiya. I'm looking forward to work with you."

"I am too, Kamiya-san." Kyoko smiled in return.

"Since you're not 18 yet, you obviously could not drive around. Kamiya-san already has her driver's license and own car so she could drive you easily to all your agendas."

"I see.. Thank you, president."

"It is my pleasure, Mogami-kun. You and Kamiya-san could go ahead now. She could drop you off at your apartment."

"Alright then.. Goodbye, President and Maria-chan."

"Good bye, Onee-sama! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

And with that, Kyoko and her new manager got out of the President's office. The two talked along the way whilst heading to the car park.

"Kyoko-chan, I've seen some of your works and I must say, you're a really good actress."

"Thank you, Kamiya-san. I'm flattered."

"You know, Kyoko-chan, I am glad to be working with you. Like Takarada-san mentioned, I managed a band before. I don't know if you know them but they are called 'Mars X'. They did opening acts for Ruriko Matsunai, Sho Fuwa and other pop stars whenever they had concerts. But the thing is, they've been accused of drug abuse to the point that the whole band went separate ways. They are a bunch of crazy kids, I must say. I handled so much stress working with them."

"Is that so, Kamiya-san? I've heard of them before but I never really got the chance to listen to any of their songs. I am glad to be working with you too, you seem like a really nice person."

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan. Those kids… Luck is what got them in, looks is what made them famous but talent… they didn't have enough of that to make them stay. Honestly speaking, I think your talent is what made you famous and is what going to make you stay, Kyoko-chan. I can't wait to see how much are you going to reach in this industry."

A small blush appeared on Kyoko's cheeks. She was truly flattered. Being only in showbiz for about a year, it was a good feeling to hear someone appreciate the work she's done.

Not long after, they finally reached where Kamiya's car was. The two drove to the apartment where Kyoko has been staying and said their bye's. Kyoko actually offered the latter to have something to eat first before she goes but Kamiya politely declined.

Once Kyoko reached her apartment, she put her bag onto her couch and went to her bedroom. She planned to wait for Ren but after she took a quick shower and changed into fresh pair of clothes, she quickly fell asleep on her bed from the tiredness she got on her hectic day.

Half and hour later, Ren finally arrived. He went to his apartment and found that the lights were off. He took a quick shower and changed into his night clothes then used his key to open Kyoko's apartment. They gave each other's extra keys to the apartment so they could easily go anytime. The lights on her living room were on but she was nowhere to be found.

He went straight away to her bedroom and found her sleeping peacefully. Her body was covered with the blankets. Ren was about to sleep beside her but when he was putting the blanket over him, he saw what he was wearing.

She was wearing a sexy cami top with a sexy underwear.

That. That's what he was trying to not see while they were doing the Heel Siblings. Admittedly, even though he would always wrap his body around with the blanket, there was a few times where he 'accidentally' saw her as Setsu with the revealing nightwear.

Ren sighed as he got out of her bed. Before leaving, he kissed her forehead and murmurs, "What am I going to do without you?"

He walked to his apartment and decided to sleep on his own bed instead. He had a hard time falling asleep, though. The image of his girlfriend wearing the revealing nightwear kept popping up on his mind.

That's why, the next morning, as a result, he didn't even get that much sleep. He was awoken by the loud sounds from his kitchen.

He quickly got up and went to his bathroom to do his morning routine and walked over to the kitchen.

Ren saw Kyoko with a thin knee-length robe that covered what she was wearing. He already saw what she was wearing inside and he still could not get it off his mind.

Once she finally noticed his presence, she greeted him happily, "Good morning, Ren." Since she was a morning person, she didn't find it hard at all to wake up early. With no response, she suddenly looked at him and saw lust in his eyes, making her remind of his "Emperor" persona. She shrieked a bit which made Ren walk closer to her.

He was at behind her so she wasn't facing him. Ren moved his head slowly right in front of her ears and whispered huskily, "What's wrong, Kyoko?"

Gods. The sound of her name from his mouth. No matter how many times she's heard it, the effect it had on her never once disappeared.

She fully turned around to face him, only finding him with the same lustful expression. She looked at him at the eye and took a deep breath. Kyoko put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist in return.

"Kuon. You look like you're about to eat me."

Ren was a bit taken a back by her blunt statement but remained her calm composure.

"Sorry… but I couldn't resist. I have a confession to make."

Kyoko removed one of her hands from his neck and started to put it on his face.

"Uh-huh, what might that be?"

Slowly but surely, she was finally coming to love and find herself. She was becoming more confident in the actions she does so she learned to be quite the tease herself. And since she was so comfortable with Ren, she had a bit more protection to his 'Emperor' self.

"I was going to sleep with you as usual last night but then I saw what you were wearing. It was something what my 'little sister' would wear."

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand that was rubbing his face and started kissing each knuckle. When he had finished he murmurs, "I didn't know what I would've done if I did sleep to you last night. You were torturing me."

A deep blush appeared in Kyoko's cheeks in return.

"I hadn't meant to wear it, you know. I was really tired from all the things that happened yesterday so I just grabbed whatever and I didn't realized they were the garments I wore as Setsu."

"Are you still wearing it right now?"

"Uh-huh." Kyoko answered.

Her simple, plain response made all of his restraint thrown out. He could not fight it anymore.

His lips crushed into hers. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body, no matter how much times it already happened.

His slender arms made it's way back to her petite waist whilst hers went back to his neck. Her fingers was scratching his neck, sending a tangling feeling within him.

As he kissed her, each kiss was more intense than the last. She replied in the same passionate manner whilst he pulled her against him.

His heart continued to race as their bodies was so close to each other's. Slowly, he found his hands leaving her waist and start to untangle the tie on her robe.

Once he had successfully untangled it, he threw it on the floor and quickly removed the robe. There it was. She was still wearing the sexy cami top and sexy underwear. Her bare stomach was showing along with her nice legs.

Time seems to have been forgotten until he suddenly pulled away from their kiss, leaving Kyoko a bit unsatisfied.

Seeing Kyoko frown a bit, Ren looked away from the beautiful sight that was testing every bits of his self-control, "Sorry. I just don't know what I might do to you if I continue… I don't trust myself."

Kyoko looked at him with lustful eyes and suddenly, she threw her arms on his neck again. She started to unbutton the buttoned shirt he was wearing. Once she successfully unbuttoned all of the buttons, she smirked in self-satisfaction.

She attached her lips to his soft neck. She knew what she was doing. She was kissing and sucking the same spot, over and over again.

Once satisfied with the mark she did herself, she smirked once again and looked at him.

"Ren. With you, I don't trust myself either. But… remember, I am only yours and you are mine."

He couldn't take it anymore. "Well, then, can I mark you as my own now? You never let me do it while we acting…"

"Do I need to answer that?" Kyoko asked, with almost pleading eyes.

Ren bent down and put his lips on her chest and started to mark her. Once he was done, he lifted her up and put her on the kitchen table as he marked her again on her bare stomach.

Feeling proud at his work, "There. I marked you where it can't be seen. I'm sure the make-up artist won't mind the mark I have on me, though."

Kyoko smacked him lightly on the chest. "Ren! Why didn't you stop me? There would be rumors again going around because of me!"

"Kyoko, that was different. They thought we were siblings. But, we are a couple so nothing is wrong with that…"

"But still, it's embarrassing! And you can't possibly wear turtle neck sweaters because summer already started…"

"It's okay… Then, I'll just say it's a bug bite and put a bandage over it? Hmmm?"

"Alright, fine."

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by the sound of the microwave. Ren put her down and bent down for a quick kiss.

She ran to the microwave and got the heated food. They decided to eat in the living room once again. They had their normal talk until Kyoko decided to tell him about her encounter with a certain someone last night.

"Ren, I need to tell you something… I met Sho last night."

"Why?" was his blunt response. He couldn't believe it. Why does that guy keep popping out of nowhere?

"He apologized to me…"

"That's about time. What else did he say?"

"He said he um, lo-loves me."

His gaze became even more cold, "And…?"

"I rejected him… and I forgave him completely. I said it to you while we were in Guam didn't I? I told you I was even a little grateful to him for deceiving him because I wouldn't have the nerve to leave high school and run away from home all by myself. There's still a little bit left of that feeling where I want to show him how I can be a top actress… But! My top goal right from when I decided to discover a new 'Kyoko Mogami' is to act successfully against you…"

And with that, His cold gaze turned back into the loving gaze she was used to seeing. He sighed in relief. He pulled her in an embrace and whispered, "You scared me there… I know how much impact he has on you. I thought he did something that made would make you choose him over me… Truthfully, I was always jealous of him because he had this unexplainable bond with you. But I'm glad to hear that. I really am."

"Ren…" she replied, hugging him in return.

Afterwards, the two washed the dishes. Kyoko went to her own apartment to get dressed. Ren has insisted for her to go with him instead but Kyoko declined because she would feel guilty for having her new manager come all the way to the apartment complex for nothing.

And so, Kyoko went with Kamiya to go to the 'Endless Love' shoot while Ren picked up Yashiro first.

The shoot was at a hotel where Yuri (Kyoko's character) was supposed to work. They will shoot the scenes where Takao (Kijima's character) starts to develop romantic feelings for Yuri as well the scenes where Kei (Ren's character) goes to the hotel to meet Takao. Sakura (Chiori's character) goes to the hotel to check up on Kei because he was not answering any of her calls.

Kei is at the midst of finding Yuri, still finding clues how to find her. The are in the same location but never seems to find each other until the unexpected reunion that would happen at the beach that was located near the hotel.

As Yuri, Kyoko had to wear a long, black wig that closely resembled her hair at the Dark Moon party except for the color. Her character was a simple Japanese woman so dyed hair would not suit her.

_Yuri was working as a maid and as a telephone receptionist at the Ishida hotel. She was assigned to be a personal maid for the hotel heir, Takao. He was nothing but trouble for her. He constantly asked heavy requests from her as he wanted her to resign by herself without him firing her. But, her determination to keep her job intrigued her. _

_One day, Yuri was once again called by the conceited heir._

_Before knocking to his room, she let out a deep sigh._

_Takao smiled as she saw Yuri. _

"_Hey, Yuri! Come in!" _

_Yuri did as she was told and came into the room. She was surprised to see it clean as she was used to seeing it very messy. _

"_What can I do for you, sir?" she asked._

_Takao smirked as he sat on his couch lazily. He gestured Yuri to come near him. _

"_Yuri, I'm going to be away for three days because I'm going to Hokkaido but someone's going to stay in this room. My best friend. So, I'm just going to give you his number so you could accommodate him, alright?"_

_Inside, Yuri was jumping in glee. She was relieved that her troublesome boss was going to be away for a while._

"_Is that all, sir?" _

"_Oh and one more thing." he said, suddenly jumping out of his couch. He suddenly grabbed her and put a quick peck on her lips. _

"_Don't miss me too much, alright?" he said._

_Yuri slapped him. "You wish! I might be poor and working at your hotel but I'm not your property!" _

_She then ran away and left him dumbfounded._

_Takao was deep in his thoughts while murmuring, "She really is different. I like her."_

Director Ogata yelled, "and… CUT!"

"Good job, Kyoko-chan, Kijima-san. Kyoko-chan. We have lunch break for 30 minutes then we'll shoot the scenes involving Yuri and Kei."

"Alright, Director Ogata." Kyoko and Kijima replied.

Kyoko walked away from the set and saw Maria with Lory, Ren, Yashiro, Chiori and Kamiya.

"Onee-sama, I can't wait to watch this drama. It looks so interesting!"

"Maria-chan, I don't think it's appropriate for you age to watch, so…"

"Don't worry about it, Onee-sama! Grandfather lets me watch whatever I can. Isn't that right, grandfather?"

Lory sweat dropped at his granddaughter's question and just silently nodded. Kyoko found herself chatting with Chiori and Maria.

Meanwhile, Lory looked over to Ren who seem to be staring at Kijima with cold eyes.

"Ren, you need to get a grip. It was just a scene. It's not real."

Yashiro added, "The President is right, Ren. You look like you'e about to kill Kijima any second."

And speaking of the devil, Kijima walked over to where Ren was and said, "Tsuruga-kun, have a chill. You have Kyoko-chan all to yourself! I have other girls in my strike zone, just like Chiori-chan for example, I can't wait to get her number!"

Ren finally composed his self and gave his 'gentleman' smile to him, "I'm sorry, Kijima-kun. I just can't see the girl I love being intimate with someone even it's just a scene."

"I get what you're saying, Tsuruga-kun. Alright, see ya. I'm gonna go ahead and grab lunch then try to get Chiori-chan."

'_This guy… does he really want to be killed. To go up to Ren easily like that…'_ Yashiro thought.

Suddenly, Maria grabbed Ren's attention.

"Ren-sama, I ordered lunch for the whole staff and crew, so I hope you don't mind if we all go outside the set and eat first."

Ren gave a genuine smile at her, "Alright then, Maria-chan."

Ren had also confronted Maria and was glad that she was happy for him and Kyoko. He had been trying to help Maria to get out of the guilt she was in before Kyoko did so the little girl was special to him.

At lunch, Kyoko sat next to Chiori while Maria was in the middle of her and Ren. Yashiro and Ayami were on the other side. Lory was not with them as he was talking with Director Ogata.

Yashiro seemed to be asking Ayami for Kyoko's schedule and collaborating with her to find time for the two lovebirds to spend time with each other.

Yashiro knew that it wasn't part of his job but his charge just seeing or talking to Kyoko even just for a minute had a happy dose for his charge for the whole day.

"Kyoko-san, I'm really glad to be working with you again. We only have a month left of shooting for Box "R" so I thought I wouldn't be able to see you regularly aside from being in the Love Me Section."

"I am glad too, Amamiya-san. I can't wait to act against you."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kijima who sat next to Chiori.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Oh, no, not at all, Kijima-san." Chiori replied.

Kijima talked to Chiori and thought that she was nice and was in his "strike zone" until the latter mentioned she had a boyfriend.

"Really? You're dating that comedian?"

"Yep. I co-star with him on the variety show."

"I see…" Kijima said, in a slightly quieter voice. He then said his bye to Chiori decided to leave to find his manager.

"Really, Amamiya-san, you're dating him? That guy you were talking to when I helped you?"

"Actually, no, Kyoko-san. I only used Taichirou's name because I want Kijima-san to stop hitting on me."

"If you're not dating him, then you like him then?"

Chiori was taken aback by Kyoko's assumption. "No way, Kyoko-san! I'd rather have him drink viper!"

A few more minutes later, Maria and Lory decided to leave the set as Lory apparently had things to do while Maria had to go to her piano lessons.

With only 8 minutes remaining of lunch break, most of the staff decided to go back to the set.

While walking on the hallways back to the set, Kyoko stopped walking with someone hugging her from her back.

She turned around and found exactly who she had expected him to be.

"Ren!"

"I miss you. You haven't talked to me all lunch break."

"Sorry. I was busy and you were too."

"You know, I was jealous when Kijima-kun kissed you. Even though it's just a scene…"

"Ren, it's not even an intense kiss. Besides, you and Amamiya-san would have a passionate one, am I right?"

"You and Kijima-kun will have a passionate one as well. I can't stand seeing you holding and kissing other men while I have to watch with my aching heart…"

"You're over exaggerating, Ren…."

"And you know, the make-up artist saw the mark you out on me."

Kyoko blushed a little. "What did she say? Did anyone else did?"

"Don't worry about it… I told her to be quiet. Hmmm. By the way, why don't you give me a good luck kiss before we shoot the individual scenes?

"You're such a playboy!"

"Please?"

Kyoko did so and put a quick peck on his lips.

"Are you happy?"

He smiled, "More than ever."

It was the first time where she was the one who initiated a kiss on the lips. Together, they walked back to set and start shooting the scenes.

The crew later went to the beach where Yuri and Kei are supposed to re-unite.

_Kei had been calling Yuri about Takao's room but never seem to meet her in person. There was always little things interrupting their meeting._

_The meeting never happened as Takao went back from Hokkaido a day early and Kei's girlfriend, Yuri, decided to visit him and Takao at the hotel. Takao was in a foul mood from the stress his strict mother has been giving him. _

_Takao has researched where Yuri has been living and found that her good-for-nothing brother was trying to get her to date an old man for money. _

_Takao saved Yuri by picking her up in princess-style and dragging her to his car. _

_He later decided to drop Yuri in the beach near the hotel. It was the same beach where Yuri and Ken had last met._

_Yuri and Takao walked together. While walking, Takao apologizes for his behavior the last time he saw her. Yuri accepted it and started to open up about her family and the situation she was into. Takao ruined the mood by asking how much was she, implying that as if he could buy her which made Yuri ran away._

_The scene fades into Takao walking with Kei and Sakura._

_Takao was complaining how much it had hurt when Yuri had slapped him which made Kei laugh._

"_You know, if you're not serious about her, then let her go." _

"_No, bro, I am serious. This is the first time I've ever felt like this."_

_Sakura interrupted their conversation by asking Kei to draw her face on the beach's sand._

_And so, the trio went to the center of the beach as Sakura and Takao watched Kei draw. _

_Sakura jokingly mocked him for his bad artistic skills while Takao did the same._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yuri saw the scene. She saw a man drawing a face on the beach's sand which immediately made her remember of the last day she saw Kei. He had a thing for always drawing Yuri's face on the sand whenever they went to beaches as a family._

_With a few silent tears dropping down her face, she ran towards Kei and back hugged him. _

_Kei recognized the gesture and turned around. He cupped her face and softly whispered, "Could you be… Yuri?"_

_Yuri nodded and answered, "Kei-niisan!" _

_Kei instantly hugged her tighter while Yuri did the same. It has been a long time, indeed. It was the first time the 'siblings' have hugged each other in such a long time._

Director Ogata shouted, "and… CUT! That's a wrap for today. Good job, everyone!"

The crew cheered as they started to pack up the set.


	15. Online

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**15**** -**** Online**

He would never tell her the real reason why. Well, at least, not right now. He had shamefully lied of being so tired due to all the work he's been doing. When in the reality, he was feeling uneasy because he had a 'wild' dream last night since he still couldn't get off the image of his innocent Kyoko wearing those kind of clothing…

Kyoko had believed his excuse and unexpectedly, instead of questioning him even more, she just hugged him and told him to take a nap if he was that tired. She had insisted on him just sleeping with the sheep pillow she had given him for his birthday but he hesitated and asked her if he could 'borrow' her lap once again.

Currently, they were at the drama shooting and it was their break time. He was lying down on her lap whilst she was busy checking her new smart phone.

Admittedly, she has earn quite a bit more money and at first, she was not fussy at getting a new phone but after seeing that almost everyone she knew had it, she got a bit curious about it and decided to get one herself.

She also went and created her own social media account. She recently joined InstantPic.

Her profile picture was from a picture of her from the LaLa magazine photo shoot she did. Her username was "Kyoko_Official" and her bio was "17. Actress from LME." She only had two posts on her InstantPic account. She currently has 60,000+ followers on her account which she just created about a week ago. Her followings were about 100 people which consisted of crew from her shows and of course, her friends.

Her first post was a picture of a dessert she has made. She captioned it with "Wagashi! *heart emotion*". The picture got 10k likes with 100 comments. The comments were mostly something like "Ohmygosh! it is so delicious looking!" or "kyoko-chan! i'm your number 1 fan! i love you! thank you for getting instantpict".

Then, her second post was a picture of her, Ren, Kijima and Michika. It was the poster of 'Endless Love'. She captioned it with "Please continue watching Endless Love exclusively only on Fuji Channel." The picture got 14k likes with 200 comments. The comments on the post was mainly fans looking forward for the next episode.

Despite the positivity she has been getting from people online, there were also negative comments bashing her and/or her relationship with Ren. Chiori taught her how to "block" and "delete" within the social media app so everytime she comes across one, she just blocks and delete the comment or just ignore it.

And being the the type of person who would not stop until something is onto perfection, she became a bit fussy on her feed and tried to take pictures that would match her feed perfectly.

She liked some of the pictures her fans have been tagging her and was still overwhelmed about the support she has been getting. Kyoko was amazed at the fan arts and other graphics fans have been making for her.

So basically, the whole time, while chatting with Ren who was laying on her lap, she was just checking the pictures their fans have been tagging.

Ren, on the other hand, was not the one who is fussy about social media even though he was titled as the most followed celebrity on Japan. He had joined "TweetLand" and "InstantPic" from ages ago and it allowed him to connect with his dear fans. Ren's profile picture was of him in a suit that was from a magazine pictorial as well. He did not have a bio on both of his accounts but instead just had a link to his official website that was managed by LME. His followers on twitter was 3.5 million whilst his followings were 100. Then, on his InstaPicture, his followers were 2 million with only 20 followings. The people he followed were just the directors he had worked with, Yashiro, Kanae, Lory and Kyoko.

The only things he 'tweeted' and posted were mostly about promotions about his new show, movie and etc. It never anything about his personal life until his relationship with Kyoko got revealed. He started to post candid pictures of Kyoko in his "InstantPic" and "TweetLand" account.

One of those pictures was a picture he took of Kyoko just laughing which he captioned with "A lovely afternoon with this beautiful girl."

Then, another one was a picture that he and Kyoko took together. It was the first one they took together, actually. The picture was took from a bottom angle. Kyoko's face was touching Ren's cheeks. Ren was looking at the camera, smiling unlike Kyoko who was not looking at the camera and was looking at the top but was still smiling brightly. The picture got 500k likes with 1,000 comments.

Ren never read the comments since he never really had the time to do so but the comments on those pictures had bashers in them along with the loving fans they already got.

It was pretty understandable why there was bashers along with fans. If everyone loved what they did, there must be something wrong with that they do. After all, fame and power has love and hate within it.

It was a pretty funny story how that picture of them (or more commonly called as "selfie" by many) was taken.

A few weeks ago…

One night, Ren saw that Kyoko got a mail from Kanae and so, he checked her phone and saw what he didn't expect the most. Her phone wallpaper was of him sleeping with that pillow she gave him for his birthday. It was the first give he had ever received from her.

Ren smiled tenderly at her phone and decided to put it back where it was before his lady love came back. But, secretly, he had been planning to do a 'revenge' plan on her.

The next morning, Ren made sure that he woke up first before her. He quickly got his phone which was on his bedside table and quickly took a snap of the woman beside him. He smirked in satisfaction as he saw the photo he took and set the photo as his wallpaper. It was his 'secret treasure' and it is something he'll take with him into the grave.

But, it was not long after until his 'secret treasure' was discovered. Just a few days after that, they went to an outdoor restaurant before they drove away to the mountains.

Ren left his phone on a small table while he went away for a second to check up their reservations. Out of nowhere, his phone started ringing which surprised Kyoko.

She saw his phone and saw that the call was from Yashiro. While deciding whether to answer it or not, it suddenly stopped.

When Yashiro's call stopped, Ren's wallpaper was revealed which made Kyoko beyond shocked. She screamed out a little yelp and quickly stood up.

Kyoko held into his phone tighter and closely observed if his wallpaper was really her sleeping. She stared at it for a couple of seconds and felt very embarrassed. The photo showed her sleeping in a curled up position. She was wearing a singlet and the photo was almost very zoomed into her face.

Not long after, the owner of the phone finally came out. Ren felt like he had heard his ladylove scream something earlier so he came out as soon as possible. He walked up to her and was about to put his hands over her waist and shoulder to ask her what's wrong but she quickly turned around with his phone right in front of his face.

Her face was completely flushed. "REN! What's up with this? This is so embarrassing! Delete it! Delete it! Change it! Change it! Please, it's so embarrassing. I don't even get how you get the ide-"

"Kyoko, calm down…" he put his hands on her shoulder and caressed it.

Kyoko stopped quickly and buried her face on his chest. "Sorry. I was embarrassed. It's just that…"

"I know.. You saw it, right? I'm sorry. I couldn't help it because you were too cute." he said, while patting her head.

"There you go again! Saying those things!" she replied while she went and hugged him with her face still buried in his chest.

"And, it's not me who started me anyway. Someone took a photo of me too while I was sleeping…"

"I knew it! You saw the wallpaper on my phone!"

Ren stopped her from saying more as he patted her head and kissed her forehead. Slowly after that, they got back in track and continued to travel to the beautiful mountains.

They enjoyed the beautiful, blissful air and hiked all the way. Other girls would have been scared to hike all the way up but Kyoko was different - she even challenged Ren on who could get there first.

In the end, Kyoko was the one who got into the top first because Ren wanted to be behind her. He remarks that it was a beautiful sight just being behind because he had a chance to glimpse at a perfect figure just right in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Believe me, I want to finish this fanfic already. I apologize for this filler chapter (I wrote this months ago, but I never finished it until today) I'm planning to have a chapter or two more and perhaps, an Epilogue. Thank you so, so much for all who reviewed, favorited and followed! Please stay a bit more because I promise, this fluffy fic is about to finally end!


	16. Fast Forward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** He's determined to tell her everything, without any reserve. Truly, all those experiences were essential to be the current 'them'. Together, they face challenges that they have to through and fight... believing in their own possibilities. It's already impossible to deny it... the inevitable reality where fate continues to make it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**16 ****- Fast Forward**

It was Yappa Kimagure Rock's 5th anniversary and by far, the show was an established variety show. Many viewers look forward to it every night and the ratings have been pretty stable and secured. One of the main aspects the viewers look forward to in the show except for the Ishibashi trio was one mascot. Bo. Speaking of which, the original person who played the iconic mascot was one of the show's main guest.

She was accompanied by the most desirable man in Japan, who was also guesting in the popular variety show for the very first time. First off, the show started with a mash-up duet between Sho Fuwa and Ruriko Matsunai - who were respectively the top male and female musician in Japan.

They were interviewed shortly after as they both promoted their hit singles that were clashing for the top spot in the music charts.

"Fuwa Sho-san! I'd be so damn happy to be in your place as Japan's most popular musician and one of the most desirable men!"

"Yea, yea"

"And I bet the girls would want to be in Matsunai-chan's place as well because she is one of the most popular pop idols and her acting works recently received a lot of positive reviews as well!"

"Thank you."

As the interview went on, the guests played the show's new segment: 'How compatible!'. The segment involves the hosts asking a pair of their guests a variety of questions out of ten. At the end, they would add up all the right answers and see how compatible they are. 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest, or being the compatible a.k.a "match in heaven".

Before the segment started, the Ishibashi trio suddenly joked about a certain person being linked to Sho.

"Fuwa-san, are you sure Nanokura-san wouldn't mind this?" Yuusei joked, in a teasing voice.

"Yeah.. she might go and ambush us tomorrow, y'know?" added Shinichi.

"Stop it, you guys.." replied Hikaru, who was looking at Sho who had an unpredictable expression on his face.

Surprisingly, they garnered a response from the popular idol. He wasn't mad and he replied in a normal tone, as if the matter was not a big deal at all.

"Nah, she's all good. I'm sure she wouldn't."

At the end of the segment, Sho and Ruriko got 0 out of 5 questions right… which means they aren't compatible at all. It was to expected anyway because two people who both have aggressive personalities have the tendency to clash. Well, Sho basically confirmed that he was with Mimori and Ruriko was in an off-on relationship with a popular model.

After Sho and Mimori's guesting ended, other guests were introduced which included veteran actors and newbie actors together. The show ran for 3 hour-long since it was their 5th anniversary and it was a special episode.

And so, finally, after two hours and a couple of minutes into the show, the main guests were introduced..

It's been around four years since their hit drama 'Endless Love' ended but people still clearly remember the drama. It was still very popular because after being aired and dubbed in other Asian countries.

"And finally… our main guests for tonight, Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga!"

Ren and Kyoko took the cue and sat down into the chairs in the chairs in the opposite side of the Ishibashi trio.

"It's good to have you back, Kyoko-chan! Not many people would know but Kyoko-chan was the original actress behind Bo. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Yuusei-san! I actually miss being in that mascot from time to time.."

The crowd was full of loud murmurs because they still couldn't believe that one of Japan's top actresses once played such a mascot.

"Well, obviously, everyone couldn't believe it but Kyoko-chan was with us from the from the very start so she will always have a very special place in all our hearts! Alright, let's get started with the interview, shall we? It seems like we're not including Tsuruga-san very much.."

"By the way, Tsuruga-san, congratulations for your Best Actor award! It's back to back, right? 3 times in a row? That's amazing!"

"Thank you, Ishibashi-san. I'm flattered."

"Ehhhh? Us three and everyone else would get confused if you call us all by our last names. I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Yuusei."

"I'm Shinichi."

The crowd bursted into laughs because the Ishibashi trio introduced their selves one by one and shook Ren's hand as if he never met and know nothing about the trio.

"All jokes aside, Tsuruga-san. But, is it true that you're going to have a movie that will be released in America?"

"Yes. Although, that is what I could only reveal for now.."

"Oh, I see.. so it would be another Actor X movie, eh?"

"Not at all. It is different this time."

"I see.. we're looking forward to what you have for us and the rest of the world, Tsuruga-s-"

Shinichi did not finish his sentence when a certain chicken mascot came up in the stage.

"Oh, it seems like Bo is here! With the eggs as well!"

Bo quickly handed the bowl of eggs to Shinichi and he passed it over to Ren and Kyoko.

Ren read what he got out loud and showed it to the audience: "Sing Hikaru-san's part in the band's single, "Vain Butterly".

Kyoko did the same thing and what she got was "Show off your special hidden talent no one knows about."

It was Ren's first time to sing in national television so everyone was looking forward to how he will do it. Especially since the earlier guests, Sho Fuwa and Ruriko Matsunai were legitimate singers. Speaking of which, the two were currently in the audience watching along with the other guests.

Ren quickly took the microphone and just sung..

"_The crime is that everything I touch falls in love_

_It's completely not your fault_

_The punishment is that I infinitely offer up love_

_Nevertheless you'll still touch me, right?"_

The crowd was in awe and shock after he sung the simple verse. After he finished it, everyone was clapping for him. His voice wasn't good as Sho's but because his voice was very husky and deep, his singing actually was pretty decent and he was on-tune.

"Woah! We didn't know you sing that good, Tsuruga-san!"

"I'm flattered but no…. I'm not a singer and never will be."

"That's a shame! Look at all the the maiden faces in the audience! It seems like they want you to release at least a single…"

"We'll see but I really doubt it.."

"Well… now, it's Kyoko-chan's turn! Do you mind telling us what's your secret talent, Kyoko-chan?"

"Well… it's actually not that special. I would need a daikon and a knife though, so I probably can't show it because the show don't have any."

"Radish and a knife? It sounds very interesting, Kyoko-chan.."

"And actually, you guessed wrong. We might not have it but there is a cooking show that just finished shooting next door and they're letting us borrow the equipment you need!"

The crewmen walked into the stage with a small trolley containing a chef's knife and a big daikon

"So, Kyoko-chan, will you able to show us now?"

Kyoko nodded and walked up to the trolley. She got the knife on her left hand and radish on her right. And quickly, without waiting for any signals.. she started. Everyone couldn't keep up with the speed she was going.. it was only near the end when they realized what she made.

"That's amazing! Kyoko-chan knows how to do the Katsura technique!"

And finally, after a few seconds, Kyoko finally finished. This time, her final piece actually resembled a rose rather than a cabbage unlike the last she did it, in the LME auditions. Again, the crowd was in awe and shock.

"You never fail to amaze us, Kyoko-chan! How did you know how to do this? When was the last time you did this?"

"Actually, I grew up in a Ryokan for most of my childhood so I slowly taught myself how to do this.. Then, the last time I did this was about five years ago, for my audition at LME."

"Eh? Really! So this is what got you in to LME, hmmm?"

"Haha, kind of. I didn't know how to act back then.. how to even do anything relating to the showbiz industry."

"Well, it's definitely worth it! We only have a short amount of time left so why don't we do the "How Compatible!" with you and Tsuruga-san, eh?"

"There's no more time so let's get started straight away!"

Question 1: What is Tsuruga-san's favorite part of Kyoko's body?

Kyoko: "Eyes!"

Ren: "Back"

After they answered, Kyoko lightly hit Ren's shoulder and murmured, "So my back, hmmmmph!"

Everyone definitely noticed this and Yuusei even commented, "No point for you two, lovebirds!"

Question 2: What is Kyoko-chan's favorite part of Tsuruga-san's body?

Kyoko: "Shoulder"

Ren: "Shoulder"

"Okay, one point for Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-chan!"

Question 3: What is Kyoko-chan's dream role?

Kyoko: "Princess!"

Ren: "A fairy!"

Question 4: What is your favorite project together?

Kyoko: "Endless Love"

Ren: "Endless Love"

Question 5: Hug or Kiss?

Kyoko: "Kiss"

Ren: "Kiss.."

"Alright, so at the end, Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san got three out of five right. That means they are balanced for each other and compliment each other.."

"Also, before the show quickly wraps up and we all take a moment to invite the earlier guests in the stage once again, here is one question everyone has been dying to know.."

"Are you two engaged?"

Kyoko quickly answered, "No."

Ren replied as well and said, "If we were, we would surely share the great news to everyone."

"There you have it, folks! Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san are not engaged.. yet!"

Right after that, the earlier guests, Sho and Ruriko along with the veteran and new actors, came up to the stage to greet the audience and celebrate. When the show finally ended, Kyoko and Ren quickly packed up in their dressing rooms, with Kyoko noticeably wearing a silver diamond ring in her left hand. And while Kyoko and Ren were walking in the hall, they came across a certain someone.

It was Sho. The popular idol quickly looked down at Kyoko's left hand and took it, looking at the ring. He quickly put it down and patted Ren's shoulder, "Congrats, Tsuruga. Wish you two the best."

Right after that, he walked away before the couple could even say anything.

Well, those two can't hide it forever, could they? In the right time, everyone would surely find out about it..

Ren and Kyoko continued walking towards the end of the hall, hand in hand. They were both products from the magic of fate.. those two made each other aware of their own purposes in life.

And for those two, it was fate - making it's own way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really, really apologize for leaving it off like this! I just couldn't think of anymore ideas that would actually work and Saena was just very un-canon. Besides, it has become a fluffy fanfic without any real plot right from the very start. I've had many flaws in writing my first fanfic, which is this, but it has been a good experience because readers like you have tolerated to read it..

To everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this fic, all of you will always be in my heart. Thank you for being with me on my very first fan-fiction. Until next time!


End file.
